


If I Had it to Do Over

by Blu_Crowe



Series: Bobby's Better Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Bobby Singer, Top Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Crowe/pseuds/Blu_Crowe
Summary: Bobby finds himself spit out of a collapsing heaven, and back before it all went to hell. Can he do better than they did before, or will be just mess it up in New and different ways? One things for sure, he's going to need help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: Bobby's Better Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680547
Comments: 23
Kudos: 163
Collections: Fanfics_I_like(Jacquelyn_Winchester)1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crobby fic, I hope it's okay. I was inspired by the amazing Gorlassar on tumbler. Thank you for providing so much Crobby art!

Bobby woke in his bed, with the broken springs, and cracking frame. His back hurt, not as much as it had before he died, but still more than was possible in heaven. Shit had been going sideways up top since they'd been losing angels left and right. He sure as shit didn't expect to end up down in the dirt again.

  
He grabbed for his phone, and found a brick of a thing that he had to fiddle with to find the date. 1991! Balls! He needed his computer, or no he needed a newspaper, maybe even a visit to the library, because it was nineteen ninety fucking one!

He got up, and went to the bathroom. He had to figure out if this was time travel, or some kind of alternative universe like the shit the boys had been going through with Jack down on earth.

  
He wasn't an alternate version of himself obviously, but he'd seen the other world's version of him trying to date Mary Winchester of all people. If he really did have a chance to make something in his world or any other go better for his boys he would.

  
He stopped in the mirror as he enjoyed the monotony of brushing his teeth, he looked so different. He didn't have so many lines, or scars on his face, he did have a hell of a scruffy beard. He could deal with that later. He had more important things at hand.

  
Two days of research and all he knew was that his library needed an update, because half the books he had when he died weren't there, his rot gut scotch was not as good as he remembered, and if this was a different world not much was different. He'd gone down to the liquor store and gotten a few decent bottles.

Not 30 year old Glen Craig, but decent. He did order a bottle of that too just in case. He hadn't realized how much money he'd wasted being frugal. He'd had a tidy sum left when he'd died.

  
Now he had two options, one keep living his life like he had, or whip up a few demon blades, and find the colt so maybe his boys could salvage a childhood. The choice was obvious, the problem would be getting close to Azazel. He had a plan, cause he always did, but it was a shit plan. Absolute shit, because it involved trusting Crowley; a Crowley that didn't know him, or have a damn reason to help.

  
Stop putting the cart before the horse Bobby. He needed the colt, then he could find Crowley, and then unfortunately he'd have to talk to John. The Colt was exactly where he remembered it being, which made it feel a bit cheap. He'd hoped he'd have more time before he had to bring Crowley into this. He set up about sixty devil's traps throughout the house, and decided to summon him at his desk. The safe room would only put him on edge.

  
He had the colt, and a demon blade tucked in his belt. He pulled off his cap to run a hand through his hair, and down three fingers of scotch to steel himself before he cut his hand open. The candles flickered, and the smell of sulfur burned his nose. His eyes moved up the clean lines of a well tailored suit until he met the eyes of the man he'd seen die to save his boys. He had hated him so much when they met, but even in hell, by the end... He'd missed the smug bastard.

  
"Well, well. Not the usual business call darling, but who doesn't love surprises? What can I do for you, I assume you know my name given you summoned me directly?" He leaned against the door frame. Nice to see he hadn't changed that much.

  
"I have a bit of a proposition for you Crowley. Drink?" He held up an empty tumbler, Crowley looked around his rough, cluttered home with derision.

  
"No, I doubt you have my brand." He said, Bobby laughed, everything felt so predictable these days. The familiarity felt nice, he'd have to give Rufus a call. He could help. He'd almost forgotten that he could.

  
"Too good for Glen Craig? Aged thirty years, goes down smoother than the rot gut they sell at the corner store. " He poured three fingers, knowing Crowley would want it.

  
"A man of taste I see, what a delightful surprise." He took the tumbler, sipping with a small hum of appreciation.

  
"I ain't done with surprises yet. I summoned you to help me kill Azazel, and Lilith. I want to make you the king of hell." He took a swig of his own scotch to hide his smirk. Crowley's eyes went wide, and he took a step back, hitting the invisible walls of his devil's trap.

  
"You're going to have to run that by me again sweetheart, because it sounds like you want yours truly to stick my neck out for some cockamamie plan that couldn't possibly work. Pass. If you'd be ever so kind as to break this I'll be on my way." He slammed back the rest of his Scotch, and held the empty tumbler out to him. Bobby poured more into the cheap crystal.

  
"Hold yer horses, you ain't even heard the plan. All I need from you right now, is to tell us his location when I call, not that a little muscle might not help, but I ain't trying to ask for more than it's worth. It's a risk, I'll grant you, but you ain't seen the cherry on top. " Bobby held up the colt, shaking it back and forth.

"A gun. Not to burst your bubble Al Bundy, but those don't work on my lot." He puffed up as he said it, but Bobby could tell he knew what it was.

  
"I could test it on you to be sure." He pointed it haphazardly towards Crowley , who threw his hands up in surrender, the tumbler hanging from two fingers, and nearly sloshing Scotch on his floor.

  
"Alright, no need to get tetchy. Say it works, and I give you old bone bag's location, how's one old man going to take him out, even with a fancy gun?" Crowley sipped his scotch, watching him carefully. Bobby smiled, he knew he had him.

  
"It ain't just me, for two other hunters on the job, both with these." He pulled out the demon blade, and Crowley moved to the edge of his circle to examine it.

  
"Where did you find that bobble?" He raised a brow at him, Bobby tucked it back in it's sheath.

  
"An old friend had one, I reverse engineered these. They're tested. They also got devil's trap bullets. They don't hold folks for too long, but I figure it'll keep ol' yellow eyes still long enough to put him down. I know you don't want Luce out of his box any more than the rest o' us, so what do you say?" He leaned back against his desk , crossing his ankles to wait for Crowley to process the idea.

  
"I think you're presuming an awful lot about me. I'm not the kind of girl to let you go down on the first date. I make proper deals, now if you wanted to deal, I'm happy to draw up a contract, but I don't even know your name big guy." He said, reaching into his pocket for a pen that likely cost as much as Bobby's house.

  
"Bobby Singer, and I ain't kissing you again, this ain't that kind o' deal. Last time I was in hell I got off pretty damn easy, so I'm fine keeping my soul right where it is thanks." Bobby rolled his eyes, remembering the not entirely horrible kiss from their last deal. Hard to imagine Crowley was one of the last people Bobby kissed before he died.

  
"Again? I think I'd remember locking lips with a big ol' bear such as yourself darling." Crowley leered, he would never get comfortable with Crowley's flirting. He'd never been with a man, except one drunken night with Rufus, which had mostly been making out, and getting handsy, but he'd always been a bit curious.

  
"Figure a speech. The point is I'm not selling, you get the throne in hell out a this, if that ain't enough I ain't got a thing to sweeten the pot, so I guess you'll have to get comfy." Bobby set his scotch down, and picked up a book. He moved to his chair, settling in.

  
"How exactly would you killing Azazel help me get Lilith's throne?" Bobby could almost feel Crowley scheming.

  
"Well Lilith's got to go too, might take a touch more fire power, but I got an Angel I plan to talk to yet on that front. If not I can at least get a few a them Angel blades to even the odds. You're welcome to help iron out the details. Once they die all you gotta do is be first in line, smart fella like you, it'll be a cake walk." Bobby didn't look up from his book, he didn't think this would be over quickly.

  
"Easy as that? Just like riding a biker? I don't think so. What do you think happens to me if you fail?" He raised his voice, Bobby could picture the way his lips would peel back in a snarl, and his face would redden with anger. It was a testament to how lonely he was these days that he wanted this to drag on. He missed his misfit family, even Crowley.

  
"A whole boat load a bupkis, since I know you ain't so stupid as to leave a trail back to you. That's why I ain't asking you for a legion a hell hounds to hold 'em down while I pop their asses. " Bobby took a sip of his scotch, still keeping his eyes on his book. He knew Crowley hated to be ignored.

  
"Well I suppose there is some merit in that. Suppose I agree, I help your merry band of misfit toys, how do I know I can trust you?" Bobby rolled his eyes, and finally closed his book. He set it aside, filling his scotch back up.

  
"Well spit it out you idjit, what do you want!" He crossed his arms, Crowley grinned, that ridiculous way he did when he felt like he'd gained an inch.

  
"I'll be your little carrier pigeon, no souls involved, but I still want a deal, sealed properly, no turning back, or double crossing." Crowley ran his eyes down what he could see if Bobby behind his desk.

  
"I can agree to that, but I ain't some wet behind the ears idjit, I want to read it myself. I don't need you putting in that you'll do your best to tell us so you can wiggle out a your end, or that you get my soul if we take too long. " Bobby stood up, moving closer, his boots scoffing against the uneven floor.

  
"Fair enough. I just so happens to have a standard write up right here..." Crowley pulled a scroll made of what could easily be human flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not a chance, I've seen the standard write up. We'll draw one up fresh, you ain't going anywhere. " Bobby picked up a leather bound journal, and an ink well that he'd already put his blood into. He'd expected this from the king of the crossroads. Crowley rolled his eyes, pricking his finger on his expensive pen.  
"You could at least let me sit down while we do this." Crowley held his hand out, Bobby collected Crowley's blood.  
"I ain't giving you anything to tear up that devil's trap. I know better than that. We'll write this up, and I'll hold onto it, but I ain't forcing you into this. Once it's writ up I'll let you out. You make the call. This ain't hell, and I ain't a demon, even to you." Bobby had time to do this right, they'd lied, and double crossed one another too many times. He hoped maybe this time he could break fewer hearts, and teach the boys to do the same.  
"That's terribly civil of you. How do you know I won't warn Azazel of your coming assault when I leave?" Crowley watched Bobby as he started to write down what he wanted out of the deal.   
"I don't, but I trust you to watch out for yourself, and if you do double cross me, well that still gets me close to Azazel, so I'll figure it out." He waved his own at him dismissively.  
"Why Robert, that's almost sweet. What gave you such unshakable confidence in my character?" Crowley decided he might as well sit on the floor if he'd have to be here for the next few hours.  
"Let's say I knew a guy like you before, and I never gave him the chance he deserved. I mean to do right by the people in my life from here on, and I need you to do it." Bobby stopped to re-read the first part of the contract to make sure he'd worded everything right before he kept at it.  
"Me, specifically? You need me, no other demon will do? " Something in his tone made Bobby look up at him while he leaned against the invisible walls of the devil's trap.  
"Yeah you, I went out a my way to find you specifically you idjit. I can't explain it, cause it won't make a lock a sense to you, but I trust you, so can we get on with this?" Bobby shook his head, going back to his writing. Crowley didn't respond , I fact he stayed quiet for nearly an hour.  
"You shouldn't." Crowley whispered, after they'd nearly finished the bottle of scotch, most of it gone to Crowley.  
"I know that, but I do. Here look this over, I'm sure you got changes you want in there, but I did put in a fairly iron clad but about us not killing your ass unless you betray us. " Bobby handed him the book. Crowley flipped through it, marking errors, and adding in bits here and there. As predicted he also added six pages of extras. He looked up, and found Bobby asleep in his chair, head leaned back, hat on the floor, and a soft snore passing his lips.  
How could this human, this stranger trust him enough to sleep, even with him trapped, there were dozens of things he could do to endanger his life. He could bring the whole house down if he wanted. He took the whiskey tumbler, using the lip to scrape the cheap paint from the floor until he could leave, but it wasn't entirely noticeable.  
"Wakey, wakey darling, unless you don't want to check my work." Crowley snapped the journal shut as loud as he could. Bobby sat up with a bit of a start.  
"Pleasant dreams?" The words dripped with innuendo when Crowley said them, Bobby blushed, taking the book.  
"Oh come on, a whole clause about reasonable lack of information, I'll get it if you don't know where he's at the second I call Crowley. You just gotta give us a time you do know. Fine. Hey, no souls, not even if deals are broken. The death bit I suppose ain't that far fetched, but no one's soul goes anywhere but where it's meant to go no matter what." Bobby scratched out sections and handed it back to him.  
"Seems fair to me, are we to kiss on it now?" Crowley tilted towards him with a leer. Bobby aimed the gun up at him as he crouched down to break the seal.  
"Nah, I told you I'd give you time to think, and I meant it. If I'm gonna trust you on your word, I best be good to mine." He stood back up, the gun still trained in him, but otherwise he seemed at ease. Crowley strode into his space, looking into his eyes for a very long moment of silence.  
"I'll be back shortly darling." He disappeared , leaving only the sent of sulfur, scotch, and shoe polish.  
Crowley growled through the halls of hell. He had a resource to find out the character of his very strange new acquaintance. Ed Singer still hung on a rack somewhere down here. He hadn't finished his suffering yet, but he knew he'd be moving up to soul grinder soon, so he couldn't be too charming.  
"Crowley! What are you doing down here?" A black eyed demon who had yet to learn his place questioned him.  
"As I please. " He tossed the demon with a wave of his hand. "It just so happens this soul has information on a potential mark of mine." He closed the demon out of the room, waiting as the soul reformed to a rather unimpressive sort of gentleman.  
"Who the fuck are you? Am... Am I done?" The small whisper of hope at the end sounded so thoroughly broken.  
"Tell me about your son Edward." He went over to the table of instruments , eyeing a lovely scalpel.   
"That half a faggot couldn't amount to shit with a bucket." Crowley frowned, pulling on the heavy leather apron to keep his clothes clean.  
"I see, and why is that?" He went over to place a hand on the man's chest.  
"The little prick is the one that killed me! Shot me in the head while I was trying to teach his mother not to be such a clumsy bitch." Crowley went rigid, he was a demon, and even he didn't think a kid should be put through something like that. He cut his skin away without kicking the muscles, peeling him clean as he screamed.  
He hung a section of the flesh on a line, and took out his pen, adding 500 years of sodomy to his sentence on the rack. He tucked it in with the rest of his paper work with a smile. He had better things he could be doing right now, like making out with the son of a homophobic prick. Bobby had hardly settled in with his book when Crowley reappeared.  
"Damn, that was quick. I know time's different in hell but I thought you'd be gone for longer than..." He looked at his watch. "One day."  
"I met your charming father, I think I've learned all I need to know in regards to your character. " Bobby rocked back like he'd been slapped.  
"I ain't anything like that dirtbag!" He growled out through his teeth, Crowley gave a surprisingly soft smile.  
"I would never accuse you of such Robert, I assure you he is getting what he deserves. Now, let's finish the deal. " He held his hand out towards Bobby, his one last test of character. Would he be as derisive of homosexuality as his father. Bobby forced down a smile, but couldn't hide his blush. He got up, and took his hand. Crowley pulled him in for the kiss, one hand coming up to remove Bobby's cap.  
Bobby leaned into it, determined to truly enjoy it this time. His hand moved down to Crowley's wrist when he reached up to tug him further down by the neck. He put a steadying hand on Crowley's back, his lips so warm, and soft against his own chapped lips, and scruffy beard leaving a gentle mark in his pale skin. He opened his mouth, moaning as the demon's hot tongue dashed out to meet his own. The heat of the contract working into his skin hardly registered over the heat that swept through him at the first intimate touch he'd had in years.  
"Well, now there's a proper seal. I'd make a deal with you any time Robert." Crowley panted slightly when they pulled away, Bobby made no attempt to hide the flush of his skin, or his ragged breaths.  
"Maybe buy me dinner first next time." Bobby had meant it as a joke, but his breathless time made it sound more like an offer.  
"Perhaps I will." He disappeared, leaving the offer hanging in the air. A small white card with a red pitchfork, and the number 666 embossed into it fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, and in a quick, but elegant script were the words call me.   
That was dangerous, Crowley was certainly attractive, but no one would listen to him if he was fooling around with a demon. He grabbed his phone to call Rufus, maybe he could actually talk to the old goat about all of this. Lord knows he needed to talk to someone, and Sammy wouldn't be old enough to listen to him complain for a good long while.  
"I'm a bit busy!" Rufus answered in a gruff tone, Bobby felt his throat go tight, he'd tried not to think about losing his best friend after it happened, but this was too much.  
"Alright, call me when you're done you idjit." Bobby hung up, burying his face in the crook of his arm to wipe his eyes. He let himself fall apart for a brief moment, tipping back his tumbler of scotch, and letting it burn away the tears. His phone rang before the hour was up.  
"Yo, Bobby, you alright? You sounded pretty rough, didn't mean to cut you off." Rufus still sounded out of breath, he'd clearly only just finished whatever he'd been doing. He'd missed him.  
"I ain't crying over it, just need to know where you're at. I got a job coming up I might need help on, and I could use someone to go over it with." He picked up his keys, figuring he'd have to go to him.  
"I'm actually on my way to you, I got a body I could use a hand with. " Bobby laughed, setting the car keys down, and grabbing the ones for the backhoe.  
"I'll dig you a hole, just drive around back. Don't stink up my house with 'em." He went out into the dusty back yard where old scrap cars piled higher than his house.  
"Yeah, alright, it's good to hear from you. I'll be there in... Two hours, maybe less." Rufus said, then broke into a string of course words at another driver.  
"Try not to speed with a dead body in your trunk, you idjit." He hung up, and started to get this hole dug.  
"How the hell do you still got a license? It's only been an hour and a half." Bobby raised his brows at his old friend, Rufus chuckled , taking a beer from Bobby's cooler.  
"God loves me, now come on, this body won't move itself." Rufus popped his trunk, and took hold of a pair of boot clad feet. Bobby grumbled, grabby a pair of shoulders with no head. They tossed it into the hole, and Bobby went back to get the rest of it.  
"So what's this job you got?" Rufus sank down in a beat up lawn chair by the cooler.  
"Alright, this is gonna sound like a whole heap a crazy, but you're gonna have to trust me on this. " Rufus nodded. "I ain't from here, or maybe I ain't from now. Either way I've done all this before, I got myself killed, stuck around for a bit, went to hell, went to heaven, and then shit went sideways, and now I'm back here." He paused, waiting for Rufus to laugh at him. He gave him a look when his amusement died down.  
"So you're saying you're from the future?" Rufus spoke into the lip of his beer bottle, sucking half of it down when he finished.  
"I ain't sure, I know it sounds nuts, but the point is I know this whole world goes to hell if we don't kill Azazel, and Lilith before the Winchester boys grow up. I got the Colt, it can kill a demon, permanently. I made these too, demon blades. They'll take out most demons, all the black eyed ones at least, ain't sure about Azazel, or Lilith, but I'd wager they smart. I got an Angel I want to talk to before we come at Lilith, but this is how it's gotta go. " Bobby cracked open a new beer to watch how it settled on him.  
"Alright, you sound nuttier than Mr. Peanut, but I'll take your word on it. How are we gonna find these demons? John's been tracking his for something like a decade now?" Rufus took his time before he spoke, but he didn't question him.  
"I got a demon on the inside. We've got a deal." He said, Rufus went wide eyed, looking up at him.   
"Tell me you weren't fool enough to sell your soul to a demon Bobby! " Rufus nearly spit his beer out, Bobby gave him a deadpan look.  
"I ain't an idjit, no he's getting something else out a this. If we take out the top of the totem pole Crowley can take the throne down in hell without much trouble." Bobby explained , Rufus scowled, not sure that was better.  
"So we're setting up the next king of Hell?" Rufus tossed his beer bottle at the barrel a few feet away with a loud clang.  
"Trust me, better the devil you know. " Bobby looked down at the froth in his beer, swirling it around.  
"And you know this devil well enough to say that?" Rufus cracked open a new beer, tilting his head towards him in innuendo.  
"Not like that you idjit, but I knew him where I came from, and I trust him enough to keep up his end of the deal." Bobby smiled as the memory of their now two kisses ran through his mind.  
"But you want it to be like that?" Rufus nudged his shoulder .  
"Jesus Christ, do you ever shut up!" Bobby his his blushing face behind his hand, Rufus chuckled.  
" I'll take that as a yes. " He pointed his beer at him, Bobby groaned, pulling his hat off to run his hand through his hair.  
"You don't think that's dump truck full a crazy?" He mumbled after they had both finished their beers.  
"I sure as shit do, but I figure you know better than me on that front. The salt in my trunk didn't stop you so you ain't possessed, just know if he so much as looks at you sideways I'll dunk him in holy water." Rufus leaned back to look up at the soft white clouds that floated above them.  
"I'll keep that in mind."   
"I haven't seen you really interested in anyone in a long ass time. What makes him so special?" Rufus waited for them to get a quiet buzz going before he asked.  
"Crowley is... Fuck if I know, he's just Crowley. He had every reason to hate me, and the boys, but he stuck his neck out over and over for us. If we'd trusted each other more things would have gone smoother on all a us. I suppose it all goes back to my legs if you gotta have a moment. " He ran a hand over his dirty jeans, his rough hands catching a lose string, and tugging it free.  
"You're gonna have to give me a bit more Bobby, cause unless this is some weird sex thing with your legs, this don't make no sense. " Rufus looked down at his legs with a pinched expression. Bobby laughed, pulling himself out of the memory.  
"I was in a wheelchair, I'd gotten possessed by a demon named Meg, and stabbed myself to stop her from killing Dean. I lost my legs. When I had to sell my soul to save the world, and he gave them back to me, even though I never asked. He gave me back a huge part a myself, just because he could, to be kind, and I ain't had much a that in my life, least of all from a demon." Bobby grumbled into the lip of his beer bottle in an attempt to counteract the chick flick moment.  
"That is a shit ton of baggage to unpack my friend. Well I know you won't tell John about all this, so I guess I better meet the man." Rufus tossed another bottle, but his aim had started to suffer, and it just skittered across the gravel.  
"What?" Bobby got up to throw it away properly, hoping Rufus would drop it.  
"Somebody's got to have your back. I ain't working with a demon I've never met." Rufus crossed his arms, Bobby rolled his eyes, but took out his phone.  
"Fine, but if he don't want to deal with a pair a drunk, ornery old men, it ain't part a the deal, so I ain't gonna make him." Bobby leaned up against the garage, trying to straighten out his shirt while the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sloppy.

"Well hello darling, I wasn't expecting a call so soon. Is this business or pleasure?" His rich accent came through the phone, and made Bobby scowl at his own body's reaction.  
"Ain't business exactly, got one a the other hunters here, a friend a mine named Rufus, he says he ain't working with a demon he's never met. I don't plan to tell the other one, but it would be helpful if you could make an appearance." Bobby grumbled, the sound of paper being put away filled the silence.  
"How am I to believe this new hunter isn't interested in ending my visit violently?" Crowley said, Bobby shrugged.  
"He ain't, guess you'll just have to trust me." Bobby had already had too many beers to come up with a better argument.  
"I suppose I can spare a moment." The smell of old pages, and sulfer served as the only warning before Crowley appeared only a few inches away from him.  
"Hello boys, you must be Rufus. Crowley, I'm charmed I'm sure." Crowley held a hand out to Rufus, who gave it a rough shake.  
"Damn, he is put together! Look at you, I bet that suit cost more than my truck. Didn't you have to call John yet Bobby? " Rufus pointed at the phone that hung lose in Bobby's hand.  
"Shit! Yeah, I... Don't neither of you kill the other." He pointed between them, Rufus waved him off.  
"You have my word, if he can play nice I certainly can. " Crowley gave him that arrogant little smirk of his.  
"Yeah, just stay. I'll only be a minute." Bobby turned to make his call, Rufus's expression sobbered, and he got to his feet.  
"You going to double cross my friend Crowley?" He looked down at him with his arms crossed. Crowley raised a brow at him.  
"No, I'm not. A deal is a deal." He let Rufus tower over him as much as he could manage, but he didn't give an inch.  
"And a Demon's a demon, so why aren't you trying to double cross him?" Rufus pushed, this time Crowley did look away, because the reason felt like a dirty little secret.  
"Expectations are a funny thing. He trusts me, so I've decided to play along." Crowley said, Rufus chuckled, moving back to his chair.  
"Just don't break his heart, because I ain't exactly in my prime, but I'll drown you in holy water before I see him get hurt." He opened the last beer, looking over to where Bobby was yelling at his phone.  
"What?" Crowley looked down at the odd man in shock.  
"That idjit is on a job, it's gonna be three days easy before he can get here! I'm offering him everything he wants, and what do I get, an ear full a shit, and skepticism to boot. " Bobby tossed his phone at the cooler with a distinctly bear like growl.  
"Well hell, if we're stuck waiting for three days we're gonna need more beer." Rufus nudged the cooler with his foot.  
"Yeah, cause you drink like a damn fish. Guess we can head down to the bar. Too far gone to make Ellen's, but there's one down the road. " Bobby grabbed his keys off the hook, Rufus got to his feet with a bit of a stumble. Crowley watched them go without so much as a wave, and went to do the same.  
"You coming or what?" Bobby held his seat forward to let him in the back. Crowley started towards the beat up rust bucket before he could think better if it.  
"You want me to come drink at some scuzzy dive bar with you?" He gave him a questioning look as he stood beside the car.  
"What? You too good to have a drink with me?" He pressed closer, just drunk enough to flirt openly. Crowley smirked, slipping into the car. The drive was short, and filled with Rufus attempting to make Bobby's radio work.  
"Stop fiddling with that, we're here." The bar looked as run down as Crowley had expected , but as they filed in he was pleased to find in cleaner than most. A pool table took up much of the small bar, and the rest of the empty space had an assortment of nearly matching chairs.  
"What can I do for you fellas?" The young woman behind the bar smiled at them, Bobby smiled as if he knew her.  
"Two beers for us, and... They ain't got your scotch here, you want something fruity? " Bobby turned to look at Crowley.  
"I'll have sex on the beach." He said with a smirk , Bobby scoffed.  
"You heard the man, he needs sex on the beach." Rufus clapped Bobby on the shoulder , earning a furious blush. Crowley gave the bartender his card.  
"Start us a tab darling, I suspect it will be a long evening." She smiled at them, and setting the beers on the bar, and starting Crowley's drink.  
"Picking up the tab, maybe he ain't so bad. Come on, rack 'em, we'll see if you're as smug once you lose a few games. " Rufus pointed to the table, Crowley excelled at a great many things, pool was not one of them. He could cheat, obviously, but that seemed in poor taste.  
"I've always been more of a golf man myself." He frowned at the table while he held the triangle.  
"Come on, I'll show you." Bobby hearded him to the table, collecting the balls.  
"Well if you want to handle my balls you only have to ask pet." He sipped at the little red straw in his drink, the paper umbrella touching the corner of his lips.  
"It's the stick you gotta know how to handle of you want to break." Bobby held a cue out to him, Crowley slid his hands over the smooth wood.  
"And are you going to show me your technique?" Somehow they had ended up nearly nose to nose. Oh, Bobby needed to stop drinking now.  
"Would you two get a room, this is pool not porn." Rufus broke the tension between them, Bobby took a step back to try and compose himself . Crowley laughed, an honest to God laugh that Bobby had never heard before.  
"Could be both of you ask nice." Crowley gave him a cheeky pat on the behind, and went to break. He'd never been so pleased to be bad at something as when Bobby slid up behind him.  
"Gotta let it slid through your fingers, and aim with this hand. " His voice had dropped to a low gravel that gave Crowley a lovely sort of tingle.  
"Get on with it, I already finished my beer." Rufus leaned heavily against the bar. Crowley took his shot, and even managed to sink one on the break. Bobby slugged down his beer, and got another, his head fuzzy with alcohol, and lust.  
"Am I too drunk for this?" Bobby whispered against the bar by Rufus, who threw his head back in amusement.  
"If you can still ask you ain't half drink enough. Loosen up Singer." Rufus shoved him back towards Crowley with his new beer.  
"Am I missing out on something pet?" Crowley leaned against a table, Bobby leaned beside him so their arms touched.  
"Just Rufus thinking he's smart." Bobby tipped his beer back, Crowley watched his throat work as he swallowed. He'd been to literal blood orgies, and yet somehow this man sent a little thrill through him just by touching his arm.  
Things started to get a bit blurred together by the time the game ended with Rufus winning on his second turn. Bobby had managed to suck down three beers. He was definitely too drunk now.  
"It would appear I need a bit more help with my stick." Crowley pouted, Bobby wrapped his hand around Crowley's to take the cue. He set his keys on the pool table, and leaned the cue against it. Crowley cocked his head, curious to see where this was headed.  
Bobby came back to him, grabbing his tie, and pulled him rather forcefully towards the loo. They didn't make it quite that far, because as soon as they rounded the corner Bobby pushed him against the wall. His lips were on his, hot, and rough. Alcohol made him sloppy, but Crowley quite enjoyed filthy, sloppy sex.  
He hooked one leg behind Bobby's knee to bring his hips against his own, tipping his hat back to get his tongue involved. Bobby pulled back, and for a moment he thought it would end, but instead he kissed across Crowley's jaw to his neck, biting hard. Crowley groaned, nearly falling to the floor as his knees went weak, only staying upright because Bobby had him pinned.  
"Mm, you like that? Fuck you taste so damn good!" Bobby growled into his pale skin, rutting his hard length against him. Crowley moved his hands up the back of his shirt, arching up to let Bobby reach as much of him as he could desire. He wished he had somewhere to set his drink to get his other hand on Bobby.  
"Take us back home. I need to get you alone." Bobby's hands moved over Crowley's buttons, while also trying to undo his tie, not succeeding at either well. The smell of sulfur, and sex encased them and suddenly they were at his desk.  
"Couldn't manage the bed?" Bobby pinned him hard against the desk, finally getting his tie undone so he could focus on the buttons. His lips attacking every inch of Crowley he exposed.  
"Never seen it luv, I'm happy to let you take me here, who needs a bed?" Crowley cupped him through his jeans, Bobby groaned, sinking into his touch.  
"Couch." He insisted , grabbing Crowley by the ass, and getting him off the floor. Crowley gasped, wrapping his legs around his waist.  
"Robert! You really know how to get a girl excited!" Crowley took this time to leave a trail of deep love bites along his shoulders, frustrated only two of Bobby's buttons were undone.  
"Want to make you feel so good." His words slurred together as he set him gently on the couch. He pressed into him, swiping the flat of his tongue over his nipple before moving to kiss his neck. His movement slowed, and a soft snore escaped him. Crowley laughed so long, and loud he was sure he would wake him.  
Once he found his breath again he shifted around to dig his phone out of his pocket. It was far more advanced than anything you could get topside, and he used it to take a picture of them. He had no idea if he would still be so friendly when he woke up. He finished his drink, and set it aside. He could certainly free himself if he wanted, but found the soft pressure of this enigma soaked in booze, and wrapped in flannel more comfortable than he could have imagined.  
He put his phone away, and laid back. Bobby smelled like beer, engine oil, and freshly turned earth, all mixed with a distinctly masculine sent. Crowley smiled, pulling off his hat to stroke his dark brown hair, bits turning grey, and lightening the whole. He made sure to work any trace of a hangover free from the adorable brute. Perhaps he would take a little nap. He could disappear in the morning.  
Bobby woke after having not slept nearly long enough, his whole body aching at the strange position he had passed out in. To his surprise he didn't have a hangover, even more of a surprise was the sweltering heat of a demon beneath him. He had drooled on his collar, and his beard had left a trail of red across his neck that didn't seem to be healing. He leaned back, and the sight of Crowley sleeping comfortably took his breath away.  
He looked so innocent, and vulnerable. He was, Bobby realised, he'd let himself fall asleep in the arms of a grizzled old hunter. If Bobby wanted to kill him it would take next to no effort. He had a demon blade on his belt even. For a brief moment, maybe due to the alcohol, Crowley had decided to trust his life to him. Bobby leaned over, succumbing to the overwhelming need to kiss him.  
As soon as their lips touched Crowley responded, still mostly asleep, but happy to taste the stale beer, and sleep on his lover. He wrapped his arms around Bobby, while his calloused fingers found their way to Crowley's collar. Bobby pulled back, leaning his head back into his neck.  
"I'm sorry I passed out on you." Bobby grumbled, the timber of his voice trembling through Crowley.  
"Well I'm 'up' now, if you want to make it up to me." Crowley shifted his hips to grind his errection into Bobby's answering thickness.  
"Come on, I gotta shower, and I don't need Rufus walking in on us." Bobby managed to untangle himself, and pull Crowley to his feet.  
"As long as I get you naked." Crowley held his hand, and let him lead the way. Even this tiny spark of intimacy fueled a raging flame inside him that craves so much more. Not lust, that he felt familiar with, but a sickly sweet need for small, simple things. Bobby closed the door behind them, locking it before pushing Crowley against it to capture his lips.  
"Thank you." Bobby whispered into his lips, his hands, and Crowley's struggling to rid them of their clothes.  
"For stripping you, I hardly need thanks." Crowley nipped at the pale skin of his shoulder, just bellow his stark tan line.  
"For taking care of my hangover you idjit." Bobby tucked his hand into Crowley's trousers, cupping his cock.  
"Oh, oh, yes!" Crowley couldn't have come up with a better retort to save his meager life. He decided instead to divest Bobby of his remaining clothes. Bobby leaned over to turn the water on, while Crowley rushed to kick off his shoes, and remaining clothes. He moved them under the steaming water, Bobby's rough hands couldn't find a place to settle, determined to touch every inch of him while Crowley took them both in one hand, stroking them together.  
"Jesus Christ! Crowley!" Bobby slumped into him, spilling over Crowley's devilishly talented hand.  
"That's it darling, cum for me. You make such sweet sounds." Bobby shook against him while he tried to find his feet. Crowley's hand still moving over himself. Bobby ran his hand over the bar of soap before taking Crowley's prick from him. He kissed him, deep, and filthy while his hand worked along his shaft.  
"Wait! Fuck, Robert! It's too mu-uh..." Crowley's hand around his waist pulled off, and his other hand shot out, cracking the tile as he came. His legs gave out, and they collapsed in a heap of slippery limbs. Bobby laughed, shifting up on one arm to protect him from the spray of rapidly cooling water.  
"Didn't think I was that good." He moved his soapy hand over Crowley's chest, who hummed approvingly. He hadn't finished with enough intensity to lose control in a very long time.  
"My apologies darling, I was afraid I'd hurt you. I can repair it, or just as easily have the entire bathroom re-tiled in a less hideous shade." He looked over at the horrible sort of split pea soup colour of the tiles.  
"It's fine, I live in a scrap yard for a reason. Shit gets broke all the time. Come on, let's clean off before it gets arctic in here." He struggled to get back to his feet, and pulled Crowley with him. They rinsed off quickly, the water ice cold when he turned it off.  
"You are in serious need of a superior water heater. " Crowley happily cuddled up against Bobby to use the one towel. He wasn't capable of being cold, but he still enjoyed sharing warmth with his lover.  
"The old girl is on her last leg. We ought to hurry, before Rufus eats the last a my eggs." He toweled him off distractedly for a bit, stealing another kiss before giving the towel up to get dressed. Crowley trailed behind him with his own clothes half on, just as an excuse to see his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shows up with the boys.

"Wait!" Crowley froze in place in the doorway, and Bobby kicked the rug aside, revealing a devil's trap.  
"Sorry, ain't usually happy to have a demon where I'm sleeping. Best stay away from the bed too. I'll take it down. " Bobby pulled his dresser open in search of something clean.  
"I could think of worse places to be trapped than in your bed Robert. " Crowley came up behind him to nip at his ear.  
"I ain't looking to trap you anywhere unless you ask me too." Bobby tugged a clean tee on, though it did have an oil stain under the lettering.  
" Such a gentleman. " He pulled his shirt on as well, but neglected to button it. "I'll go start breakfast. Please tell me you own a half decent frying pan?" Crowley left him to finish dressing lest his superior refractory period start to cause trouble. He began buttoning his shirt as he went down the stairs, only to run into two small humans, maybe twelve and eight respectively.  
"Oh, hello. Who may I ask are you?" Crowley leaned down to greet them.  
"We should be asking you that! What the hell are you doing in Bobby's house?" Dean looked up at him, the absolute picture of petulance.  
"Boys! " Bobby barked from the top of the stairs, and they both went stock still.  
"Sorry sir." They said in unison.   
"Ain't me that needs an apology. This is Crowley, and he's my guest same as you. Dean, Sam." Bobby came down to stand beside him, pointing to each one in turn. Crowley did up his shirt, trying not to laugh at the interaction .  
"Sorry Mr. Crowley sir." They both ducked their heads, the backs of their ears turning red.  
"No harm done, have you boys eaten? I was on my way to fix Robert pancakes perhaps you'd care to help." Crowley smiled down at them, tying his necktie carefully, trying to remember where his coat had gotten to.  
"Pancakes!" Dean said, looking down at Sammy.  
"Indeed. " He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at their enthusiasm.  
"Well go on. I gotta find your damn dad." He waved them off, but stopped Crowley with a hand on his arm.  
"Be careful, John, he ain't as open minded as Rufus. I don't know how he got here so damn fast." Bobby whispered, Crowley reached up to brush his thumb over his beard.  
"Robert, you're adorable when you worry." He leaned up to steal a kiss, he moaned, but pulled away quickly.  
"He's not so open minded about that either." Bobby said reluctantly, Crowley frowned, running his fingers over the deep red marks that peeked over Bobby's collar.  
"I don't think you'll be hiding it darling." Bobby chuckled, leaning his head against Crowley's.  
"We did get a bit overzealous. How come yours ain't healing?" He leaned down to nip at one of the marks, making Crowley groan, and press against him.  
"They are marks of passion, not violence. They won't heal unless I make them." He leaned back to kiss him, and as soon as their lips touched John cleared his throat in the hall.  
"Balls." Bobby groaned, pulling away.  
"How the hell you get in my house boy?" He descended the rest of the steps to yell at him properly.  
"Your front door was open." John ignored Bobby's blush, and Crowley entirely.  
"God Damn it Rufus, you Idjit! " Bobby yelled up the stairs, Rufus stumbled up to them looking every bit as hung over as Bobby expected to be.  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming. No need to be telling so loud NASA can hear you." Rufus clapped Crowley on the shoulder as he passed, so he decided to leave them to squabble. In the kitchen he found the boys struggling to pull out a very large mixing bowl.  
"Oh! Mr. Crowley! We got out the eggs, and um, the flour, but we didn't know what else goes in them." Sam smiled up at him with the earnest joy only children could feel.  
"Well done, we still need sugar, salt, baking powder, butter, and milk." Dean started pulling them out, leaving Sam holding the bowl.  
"Do either of you know how to cook?" Crowley grabbed two chairs from the table to help them reach the counter.  
"Dean can cook!" Sam scrambled into his chair, putting the bowl beside the eggs.  
"Is that so? Well how about you help me measure the dry ingredients than, and Dean can help crack these eggs. Up you go." He grabbed Dean before he could try and pour milk into the measuring cup Crowley had set out.   
"Are you and Bobby dating?" Dean kept his eyes on the bowl where Sam happily dumped measures of each dry ingredient.  
"I'm not entirely certain myself, I hope so. I find myself quite fond of the old bear." Crowley didn't bother to lie, he found children were always more receptive to it.  
"I ain't ever seen him like anybody since his, um, since Karen died. I didn't know he likes boys." Dean mumbled, Crowley chuckled, fishing a bit of egg shell out of the batter.  
"Not so hard. Is it uncomfortable for you that Robert likes men?" Crowley flicked the shell into the trash.  
"No! I mean, I don't know. Dad says it's wrong, and he's pretty smart." Dean tapped the next egg six times before he broke it.  
"Perhaps it is wrong for him. Not everyone loves the same way. Robert loves people for their character, I myself only truly fancy men, and perhaps your father only loves women." Crowley took the spoon, stirring the batter together.  
"How do you know what type you are?" Dean picked at the egg on his fingers while Sam threw away the egg shells.  
"You don't know until you meet the right person. A man could love women his whole life and still find his other half in a man. You should be open to whatever your heart tells you little squirrel." Crowley tapped his chest, pouring batter into the hot pan.  
"Can you flip it in the air?" Sam wiggled his chair closer.  
"I most certainly can." He shifted the pan to make sure the cake was lose before flicking his wrist, and flipping the pancake.  
"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?" They both exclaimed, and Dean shuffled closer to try and take the pan.  
"Alright, don't get greedy. Once I've done enough for everyone we can see how well you do, and not a moment before." Crowley swatted his hand away with the spatula. They watched him flip four more pancakes on to a plate before the yelling filtered into the room. Dean looked over his who briefly.  
"Hey Sammy, we should get plates, and stuff for the table, so we can all eat together right?" Dean shepherded him towards the table, trying to keep him from hearing his father yell.  
"Samuel, how would you like a pancake in the shape of a bat?" Crowley picked up where Dean left off when the table had been set.  
"Wow! Really? Can you make other cool stuff, like a deer?" Sam scrambled up into his chair to watch him.  
"I can attempt it, though they're not my forte. " Crowley used the spoon to drizzle batter appropriately.  
"That looks more like a moose!" Dean laughed, Crowley flipped it, and he could admit it did look more like a moose. He reached into the cupboard where they had found the flour, and grabbed the chocolate chips. He stuck two on for the eyes, and slid it into a plate.  
"A moose for the moose, now what would you like?" He looked over at Dean. He went wide eyed, as if the idea of him getting something special hadn't occurred to him.  
"You could do a bat, oh, or like an angry dog, that would be wicked!" Dean leaned over the pan as Crowley drizzled on a snarling dog head. He had to push Dean's head back to flip it.  
"How about a hell hound. They have four eyes." Crowley pressed in four chocolate chips, and slid it into his plate.  
"That's so awesome! Look Sammy!" He held the plate lower as he brought it to the table.  
"We've got enough for you to flip a couple small pancakes if you want to learn. " Crowley scraped the inside of the bowl. Dean rushed back over to stand on his chair.  
"How do I do it?" Crowley handed him the pan, showing him how to flick his wrist.   
"The key is confidence. If you flip too hard you still have a chance to catch it, but if you flip too light you'll just fold it up into a ball. You want it like this, I'd rather not have to explain to Robert how he got pancake on the ceiling." Crowley taught him what he could before pouring batter into the pan.  
"Shift it about to make sure it's lose, once it's bubbling give it a flip. We all wreck our first few." Crowley helped him with the first one. Then let him have free reign. He tossed two on the floor, flipped one too soon which splattered the stove, and burnt one, but finally he made one back into the pan.  
"You did it!" Sam cheered, Crowley clapped, smiling down at them.  
"Well done, now to clean up this mess." Crowley had scrapped the pancakes themselves off the floor, but left the batter for Dean to scrub up. Dean jumped down to grab a rag.  
"Sorry I made a mess." He looked down at his shoes. Crowley turned off the stove to keep the last pancake from burning.  
"Like I said, we all wreck the first few. You exceeded all expectations." Crowley ruffled his hair, letting him get to cleaning. He turned to fetch the men when the infamous John walked in.  
"What the hell did you do son?" John had already been yelling, and the tone had yet to leave his voice.  
"I'm sorry sir." Dean said automatically.  
"He flipped a pancake! He did really good, Crowley said." Sam butt in, Crowley shifted forward to pull his attention.  
"He did exceedingly well, and now I'm sure we're all famished. The boys even set the table. Robert." Crowley pulled out the chair at the head of the table. Bobby smiled at him going to take his seat.  
"All that dam yelling, I could eat a horse. Damn Bobby, where's your beer?" Rufus poked his head into the fridge.  
"You drank it all. Sit down and drink milk like the rest a us." Crowley served up the pancakes while Bobby poured the boys some milk.  
"We decided to go after Azazel tonight." John said as he took the seat at the other end of the table. Crowley sat beside Bobby and Rufus.  
"I see, and do you plan to bring everyone?" Crowley raised a brow at Bobby, he had the information, that didn't worry him, but even he could smell the demon blood on the young moose. There was something Robert wasn't saying.  
"No, the boys can stay here, and I know you ain't a front lines kind a guy if you can help it." Bobby said, Crowley nodded, he could not be seen killing Azazel, but he did wish he could see it happen.  
"How exactly did you become a demon expert without killing demons? " John had a piercing stare that reminded him of Alester.  
"I didn't. I've killed quite a few. My mother was a witch, and she tried to sell my soul to one. I retired when I had my son, in a futile attempt to keep him safe. He didn't die to a demon ripping him apart however, so I consider it a positive." Crowley looked John in the eyes as he spoke, happy to play at who is more alpha here. Bobby hooked his foot around Crowley's leg, a small show of comfort Crowley had not expected.  
"But you don't fight now?" John kept pushing, Crowley smiled, turning to Bobby.  
"No, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Bobby turned bright red, pulling his cap down lower, and his foot away from Crowley .  
"My pancake is a moose!" Sam held it up, syrup dripping off his plate, which Sean hastily cleaned up.  
"That's pretty cool little man." Rufus smiled at him, and they all fell silent as they ate.  
"Maybe, I mean if you are staying out of the hunt, maybe you could stay with us, so we can make pancakes, and stuff, or not, whatever. I just don't want you to feel useless. " Dean cut down his earnest request with his fairly biting comment.  
"I don't mind. Most of my business is conducted over the phone anyhow." Crowley looked to Bobby for permission, not giving a toss of John agreed.  
"You sure, I know your boss is pretty hellish, wouldn't want you catching shit for me?" Bobby raised a brow at him, Crowley shrugged.  
"No one will notice so long as my work is done." Which was mostly true. He could pop downstairs for an hour, and only lose fifteen minutes up here.  
"Whatever, just don't forget their training, Bobby make sure you go over it with him. I don't need them doing gay shit instead of learning." John picked at his pancakes, Crowley grinned, a biting retort on the top of his tongue, but Bobby nudged his knee.  
"I got it. Come on, I want to get some shit ready before we start packing up." Bobby got up, giving Crowley a look. He sighed, but got to his feet, and trailed after him.  
"Thank you for all that with the boys, I know John ain't a barrel a laughs, but he's smarter than you think. Don't go giving him more reason to hate you than he's got. I love them boys, and I don't need him getting a bug up his ass about me, and punishing them for it." Bobby whispered once they'd made it to his office. Crowley looked back to the door to the kitchen in irritation, shaking his head.  
"I don't see why you put up with that arrogant pillock, but fine, for you, I will play nice." Bobby slid his hands up Crowley's arms until he could lean their heads together.  
"Those kids deserve someone in their lives who will let them be kids." Bobby sunk into him, setting his head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.  
"Well aren't you the saint, take this will you." Crowley pulled a coin out of his pocket, Bobby smiled, running a hand her the rough metal.  
"You're not going to lose me, I ain't that much of an idjit." Bobby said it, but he tucked the coin into his pocket.  
"Bobby?" A small voice from the door broke them apart.  
"Yeah kiddo?" Bobby went over to Dean, who scuffed his shoe against the floor.  
"If... Are you really going to kill the thing that got Mom? " Dean looked back at Sam, who clung to the tail of Dean's shirt.  
"That's right, Crowley helped me find him, and we know how to take him down for good now." Bobby put one hand on Dean's shoulder. He fidgeted, looking back and forth between Sam, and his father.  
"If, or when you gank this guy, do you think Dad would let us stay here for a while? Sammy wants to go to school, cause he's a nerd, and I want to learn how to fix cars." The question clearly originated with Sam, but they could both use some stability.  
"I'll talk it over with your old man, see what I can do. How's that sound?" Bobby ruffled his hair, Dean swatted at his hand.  
"Thanks Bobby, and if you do end up dating Crowley he could teach me how to make pancakes that look like Moose for Sammy." Dean looked over at Crowley where he leaned against Bobby's desk with a fond smile. Bobby followed his gaze, an answering smile.  
"That don't sound too bad. Why don't you and Sammy go help load some salt rounds." Dean nodded, and lead his brother away. Bobby spared Crowley one last look before following them out. As much as he wanted to dauddle with Crowley there really were things to do. He'd thought he would have more time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets what he wants.

"Bobby says you found the Colt, how the hell did that happen?" John leaned on the door during Crowley.  
"I got it from a man named Daniel Elkins, it'd been in his family for quite a while." Every demon knew where it was if they knew it existed at all.  
"I'd heard he might have ended up with it, but I could never track him down." John seemed satisfied that he'd answered the question correctly.  
"With a weapon like that I'm sure every demon in hell's looking for him. He'd have to be hard to find. I found him by accident." Crowley lied, every demon had been looking for him, Crowley's people included. Why Robert felt the need to lie about how he found it concerned him however. His lover was keeping secrets.  
"How'd you meet Bobby?" The third degree continued.  
"He called me. A few people here and there still know me in the life. It would appear I'm still the man to call when there's a demon to find. You'll have to ask him who pointed him my way." Crowley picked a book off Robert's desk to page through as long as he was stuck here.  
"He called you, and you popped in to get laid, and tell us exactly what we need to know?" John pushed into his space, trying to intimidate him. It was adorable.  
"John! Such a flirt. I'm not that easy. We've been working on this for a while now, the chemistry between us aside I do have a spell for these things. Son of a witch remember." Crowley fluttered his lashes up at him, and John nearly tripped over his own feet to put space between them.  
"I gotta check on my boys." John hurried out of the room, Crowley rolled his eyes. Homophobe. He went upstairs to pop back down to hell for a moment. He'd need to actually know where Azazel was after all.  
Where are you? Bobby text when he'd been gone a bit too long. Crowley popped back up to Bobby's bedroom.  
Bedroom. Crowley used one of Bobby's many knives to scratch a line in the devil's trap that no one would see before climbing into bed. The door swung open, and he could see John pressed close behind him as Bobby slipped in.  
"You ready to go already darling? Sorry to have left you to the heavy lifting. I'm still a bit hungover." Crowley spoke up for John's benefit.  
"It's alright, just came to tell you we're headed out. Kids are out in the scrap yard. Might want to check on 'em in a bit." Bobby stage whispered, then leaned in to whisper properly. "You find him?"  
"Of course, we had a deal. I text you the address. Be careful, and if you need me just say my name. The coin will call out to me." Crowley wrapped his arms around him, slipping out of the bed to stand beside him.  
"I ain't dying today. I am sorry I gotta run off on you the day we started, well whatever this is." Bobby tucked in closer to kiss him, Crowley smiled against his lips.  
"Come back whole, and we can find out. You dying doesn't free you from our deal." Crowley nipped at his lower lip, his words so quiet he didn't know if Bobby would even hear.  
"Hurry it up!" John yelled from outside the door.  
"That man is a colossal cock block." Crowley whined, Bobby shook with laughter, pressed so closer it shook Crowley too.  
"Yeah, you ain't stuck in here are you?" He mouthed the last bit, pointing to the trap.  
"I'll walk you out." Crowley went to the door with no problem , so Bobby trailed after him.  
"Hear anything you like?" Crowley pushed past John, which earned him an eye roll from Robert. Crowley found the bubble of domestic life actually didn't bother him as it should. He made sandwiches for lunch, and Alfredo for dinner, each time the boys helped.  
Crowley went to Robert's bed once the kids had gone to sleep. He didn't strictly require sleep, but he could do it. He didn't want to miss a call from Robert however, so instead he lay against the wall and flipped through one of Robert's books. He had nearly nodded off out of boredom when there was a small knock on the door.  
"Yes." He went over an opened the door to find Sam twisting his hands together nervously. Crowley crouched down to be at his level.  
"Is something the matter moose?" Sam wiped at his face with the back of his hand.  
"I... I had a nightmare, and I didn't want to wake up Dean, because he didn't sleep last night, because he had to stay up with Dad while he drove, and um, I... Can I sit with you for a little?" Sam mumbled into his hands, Crowley moved out of the door to let him in.  
"What is Mara plaguing you with?" Crowley closed the door, going to sit on Robert's bed beside Sam.  
"Oh, um, just... It's dumb." Sam swung his feet. Crowley looked up at the symbol painted on the ceiling with a sigh.  
"Nightmares help us face our fears, I have them, from time to time. Nightmares of my Mother, of the people who have hurt me, of my son dying alone. I've also had a nightmare where I choked on a marshmallow, which is why I'm not overly fond." Sam laughed, picking at his worn pajama pants.  
"It was about Dad. He hurt Dean, and I couldn't help." Sam whispered, it certainly made sense why he wouldn't want to speak to his brother about this.  
"That does not sound dumb. Fearing your father is not uncommon. I never knew my own, but I know I was not the father I should have been. If John ever hurts you, or Dean you know you can always come here. Robert would never let anyone hurt you, and neither would I." Crowley squeezed his shoulder, he didn't know if he actually cared for these children, but Robert did, and so he would look after them.  
"I know, I'm glad Bobby likes you. You're nice." Sam smiled up at him.  
"Well I certainly try. You..."   
" Crowley! " Robert's voice called out in his head, desperate, and pained.  
"Ballocks!" He disappeared, and appeared next to Bobby. The grizzled bear of a man has blood across nearly his entire front, and he leaned over Rufus.  
"Is he alive?" Crowley knelt beside him with no regard for his expensive slacks.  
"He ain't gonna be for long. Azazel hit him with some kind a blade. " Crowley frowned, he couldn't fix a mortal wound, but if the vital organs were intact he could save him. He tilted his head back, smoking out, and into Rufus in a plume of crimson. Bobby held the edges of the wound closed as his eyes opened glowing red.  
"He will be fine, no organs he can't deal without were hit. His liver took a hit, you should get him to a doctor in the next few days for antibiotics." Crowley's accent in Rufus's voice made Bobby a bit uncomfortable.  
"Good, well get out of him then. John ain't far, and I don't need him catching you here." Bobby tried to clean some of the blood away. Crowley had left a superficial wound to explain the bleeding.  
"Touchy." Crowley smoked out, twisting around Bobby, in an ethereal embrace that left the aches in Bobby's own body feeling numb, and warm.  
"Thank you." Bobby whispered, Crowley nodded, and disappeared as the sound of approaching foot fall reached them. John was thrown through the rotting boards of the church wall. Azazel standing over him, with North in his eyes. Bobby scrambled for the colt, and fired just as he raised his arms to strike John.  
Crowley had a much more pressing issue. He popped back in, catching Sam by the back of his sleep shirt.   
"You! What are you?" Sam screamed through Crowley's hand.   
"Hush, I'm sorry you had to see that. " Crowley waited for him to stop struggling before he uncovered his mouth.  
"Is that blood?" Sam still spoke louder than he would like, the last thing he needed was Dean rushing in to save him.  
"Yes, it's Rufus's blood. I had to leave because Robert called me. He needed my help to save Rufus's life. I possessed him, and saved his bloody life. I know this is a lot for a little scrap like you, but I'm a demon. A good demon. Robert and I have a deal, I would never hurt anyone he cares for." Crowley whispered, Sam frowned, slumping down on Bobby's bed.  
"Can I see?" Sam hardly spoke the words aloud. Crowley turned his red eyes on Sam, who crawled up onto his knees to look closer.  
"Are they red because you aren't evil?" Sam touched his face, Crowley chuckled.  
"No, I'm the king of the crossroads. All crossroads demons have red eyes, black eyed demons are thugs, run of the mill meat bags, yellow eyes demons are the princes of hell, the first created by dear old daddy. The only other exceptions are Lilith, and Alastair who have white eyes, and the knights of hell, who are retired for the most part. If you ever see a white eyes demon you run." Crowley sat beside him, Sam soaked it up like a sponge.   
"Are you evil?" He wrung his hands together nervously.  
"Yes, most people would say that. I've done horrible things to survive hell, but I have never done anything to anyone who didn't deserve it. I always keep my word Samuel, and I give you my word that I don't want anything bad to befall Robert, or those he cares for." Crowley rarely got the chance to enjoy such candid conversation.  
"So... I should trust you?" He looked confused, Crowley laughed, ruffling his hair.  
"Absolutely not, never trust anyone. I would appreciate it however if you didn't tell your family, or anyone of my demonic state though." Sam looked, if possible, even more confused.  
"What about Bobby?" Sam squirmed, clearly wrestling with weather he should run for Dean or not.  
"You are welcome to speak with Robert on the matter. He knows what I am. In fact he summoned me. Your father does not excel at grey areas it would seem, and he would not love the idea of a demonic babysitter." Crowley said, Sam nodded, looking down at his hands.  
"This is confusing, can we have ice cream?" Sam said, Crowley rolled his eyes, kids were crafty, he'd always enjoyed that.  
"What flavour?" He stood up.  
"Um, triple chocolate brownie swirl!" Crowley disappeared, and reappeared holding two small paper bowls of ice cream with tiny spoons. He'd put more in the freezer for later.  
"That's pretty cool. Can other stuff be not too evil too?" Sam said around a mouth full of chocolate.  
"It would depend on your definition. Some creatures need to eat humans to survive, those likely won't be what you would consider good. Some can skirt that line, if they're clever enough." Crowley nibbled at his own raspberry sorbet beside him.  
"So, is it wrong to kill them?" Sam wiped the chocolate off his mouth with the back of his hand, only managing to make a mess of himself.  
"Better to err on the side of caution there. If you, or your father find them, they deserve what they get. A good demon, or creature wouldn't leave a trail of bodies in their wake." Crowley said, Sam nodded, scraping his spoon along the edges of the bowl.  
"Okay, I won't tell, but I'm going to talk to Bobby about it." Sam handed him the bowl, Crowley nodded with a soft smile.  
"That is rather considerate of you. Now off to bed moose." He followed him out into the hall, watching him to before heading down the stairs to throw away their dishes.  
I fear the little moose saw me. Things are in hand for the moment, though you may have to speak with him when you return.  
Crowley sent the text, leaning against the kitchen counter while he waited for his angry response. The longer it took the more concerned Crowley became. He would never admit it, but playing house with Robert for the last two days had been the highlight of the century.  
We'll figure it out.   
Bobby responded nearly an hour later. That wasn't as bad as expected. He decided he could use a lay down, maybe even a nap to pass the time. He popped down to help to make sure everything was in order, then back up to Bobby's bed, now in a pair of black silk pajamas with a small bag of fresh clothes for the morning.  
He woke the second he heard tires on the gravel. He got up to meet them at the door. Bobby had Rufus around the waist to help him walk inside, but they all seemed appropriately bandaged at this point. Crowley opened the door to help them inside.  
"Are you alright? Is he dead?" Crowley helped get Rufus to the couch.  
"We're all fine, Bobby shot the son of a bitch. Watched him burn out from the inside. He's dead." John slurred his words, Crowley looked over at Bobby who had a pinched expression that confirmed John had been drinking.  
"I see. Well the boys are asleep, so perhaps we can celebrate come the morning." Crowley looked back at the stairs hoping the boys would stay asleep.  
"I know I could use the rest. I think I'll crash right here in fact." Rufus kicked his feet up to lay back.  
"I'll sleep downstairs." John slogged off, Bobby fussed over Rufus for a moment before he got waved off.  
"Come to bed luv." Crowley started up the stairs without checking to see if he would follow. Crowley undid the buttons of his silk shirt as they stepped into his room. Bobby shucked off his blood stained clothes, and pulled on a clean white vest.  
"You must be exhausted." Crowley ran his fingers over the soft cotton of the white vest. The undershirt had somehow avoided the stains of Robert's strenuous life.  
"That son of a bitch put is through the ringer. I thought... Hell you know. You saw. I wanted to protect the boys by putting that ass hat in the ground, but I damn near got Rufus killed. Should a told John we weren't ready. I didn't have half the supplies I wanted set up. I should have..." Crowley cut him off with with a kiss, burying his fingers in his hair.  
"He's right as rain, all fixed up because you did take precautions. I was there, and now you're all here, safe." Bobby pulled him down into the bed, collapsing against the sheets.  
"What would I do without you?" He pulled a pillow down, half tangled up with him. His hand moving over Crowley's chest, coming to rest over his heart. Only a moment had passed before his soft snore filled the silence. Crowley looked down at him with a smile. How could this man value him like this? How could he have found his way here, no sane situation lead to this, and yet it warmed his nonexistent soul.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Bobby woke up Crowley had already left the bed. He sat up, feeling the cold sheets. Had he left entirely? Bobby grabbed himself some clothes to go shower off the grime of last night's fight, and find out.  
"Bobby." Sam had been sitting in the hall outside his room, reading a book.  
"What's up kiddo?" He tried to stifle a yawn.  
"Um, Mr. Crowley said I could talk to you about... What he is. You know right?" Sam gave him his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Course I know, he ain't like most you know. He has a job, and it ain't great, but he keeps people who don't deserve to out a hell. He does good work, in a horrible situation. Does that make sense?" Bobby whispered, Sam nodded, having apparently decided he was okay on his own.   
"As long as you think he's okay. He told me not to trust him, or anyone." Sam got up, satisfied with these answers.  
"He don't trust anybody, and it ain't bad advice, but I trust him. Just don't tell him that." Bobby ruffled his hair, and went to the bathroom. Dean knelt on a chair to watch Crowley slice thin strips of steak for Phó. He'd decided lunch should be something healthy since John had yet to show his face to look after his own children.  
"So this is what they eat in Vietnam, because it takes a really long time to cook, and it's got so many vegetables." Dean poked at the bean sprouts while making a face.  
"It's far from the only thing they eat, and it's only taking so long because I had to make the stock from scratch." He swatted his hand away while he filled large bowls Bobby hadn't had before Crowley started this endeavour.  
"Okay, but why are you throwing a salad in our soup?" Dean whined, Crowley rolled his eyes, handing him one of the bowls.  
"Because it's delicious, like fries, those are vegetables. Now set the table you little hellion." He nudged him off the chair, Dean ran around grabbing the bowls, and putting them on the table, then coming back to get the plates of vegetables.  
"Alright, scamper off, and fetch your brother." Crowley set the broth to a low simmer, and went to see if Robert was still asleep.   
"Ah, hello luv, I was just coming to find you. I'm beginning to feel positively domestic." Crowley moved to kiss him, but Bobby shifted around the other side of the table.  
"Is that Phó?" He went to the pot, breathing deep.  
"It is." He watched him, unsure what had changed. Dean ran off to find Sam, and Bobby smiled over at him.  
"I know the supplies for this ain't from my fridge." He put his hand on Crowley's hip, his fingers playing with the string of the apron.  
"No, I got them in Vietnam, well not the meat, some things are best left shy of authenticity." He moved closer, and Bobby dipped down to kiss him.  
"I'm cooking supper, you ain't gotta do all this. I can't promise it'll be as fancy as all this, but I ain't half bad in the kitchen." Bobby nipped at his jawline, just bellow his ear. Crowley moaned, pressing into him.  
"The kitchen, the couch, the shower; eventually we'll make it to the bed." Crowley teased, squeezing Bobby's rear.  
"Sorry darlin', I know I ain't been very attentive. I was drop dead tired. I'll make it up to you." Bobby ground their hips together, making Crowley sigh , and lean his head back to allow him better access.  
"Promises, promises." Crowley nearly fell to the floor when Bobby pulled away seconds before Sam and Dean came back in.  
"Your pops still down for the count?" Bobby moved the pot over, turning off the stove, then pulled a chair out for Crowley beside him, before he sat in his own. This man would drive him half mad if this kept up.  
"He's tired. Rufus left this morning, he said he wanted to go to a proper doctor." Dean explained, Bobby nodded, laddeling broth into each of their bowls in turn. Crowley followed after him with the nests of thin noodles, and thin sliced meat.  
"Wow! It cooks it the bowl! That's so cool!" Sam poked at the noodles as they grew soft.   
"Do I gotta put the green stuff in? " Dean looked up at Bobby, and got a raised brow of disapproval. Bobby reached over, and dumped his vegetables in.  
"It's good, now eat." Dean fumbled with the chopsticks for a minute before picking up the flat bottomed spoon to eat with that. He hummed in reluctant approval. Bobby looked back at Crowley with a soft smile, and turned to his own food.   
"Oh, fuck! That's damn good!" Bobby groaned when he took the first bite, Crowley chuckled, not truly interested in eating since it did nothing for him.  
"Bobby is Dad okay?" Dean asked as the silence drug on.  
"Course he his, he's just beat after taking out ol' yellow eyes." Bobby smiled, and life chose that moment to cut through the silence with the road of the impala. Bobby shot up so fast soup splashed out of the pot at the center. He ran outside, while Dean tried to dry up the spill with his napkin.  
"You two stay put, and finish your lunch." Crowley rose more carefully, going outside where the Impala had kicked up enough dust to obscure Bobby while he screamed into his phone.  
"You selfish sack a shit! These boys need their fucking dad! I don't give a shit how you feel! Go fuck yourself Winchester!" Bobby threw his phone in his rage. Crowley snatched it out of the air with minimal magic. He went up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Bobby sagged against him, hanging his head.  
"He got his damn vengeance, he was supposed to stay and be the Dad they needed." Bobby whispered, Crowley squeezed him tighter, pressing his face into his back. Bobby laced his finger with Crowley's.  
"I could send a hell hound after him, drag the pillock back here." Crowley offered, Bobby laughed, turning in his arms.  
"No, he ain't gonna be worth having around when he's like this. Figure you got work too. Why don't you go deal with that while I talk this over with the boys. I'll make supper, and get you the dessert you deserve when, or if you wanna come back. You ain't gotta, I don't know if, this ain't gotta be nothing, or it could be. Up to you." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, turning red up to his ears. Crowley grinned, leaning up to steal a kiss.  
"It's a date." He popped out of existence, and Bobby was left feeling both pleased, and infinitly frustrated at John.  
Crowley came back to the smell of curry, and Jasmine rice. He found Bobby with his back turned in the kitchen.  
"Smells delightful." Bobby spun around driving his knife into Crowley's chest.  
"Rude. I like this suit." Crowley pulled at the edges of the cut.  
"Damn it Crowley, you scared the shit out a me! Can't sneak up on a hunter like that." He pulled the knife out, and pressed his towel up into the cut.  
"I didn't have to try overly hard. Perhaps I should get a collar with a little bell." He covers Bobby's hand on his chest.  
"I'm an ass, I didn't mean to hurt you. All this has got me strung so tight I was bound to snap." He tossed the towel with the knife, and pulled Crowley closer.  
"No harm done. How are the boys?" He tried to be considerate, but he couldn't stop his lips from traveling down Bobby's neck.  
"Good as can be. Hell, you are good at that!" Bobby groaned, digging his nails into Crowley's ass. Crowley reached down to cup him through his jeans.  
"Stop that, the boys are in the other room!" Bobby snatched up both his hands, pushing him back into the far wall to pin them over his head.  
"Mm, I love it when you take control. It touched me right where my bathing suit goes." Crowley hooked his leg around Bobby's to grind their hips together.  
"You horny little shit, I already told you I'd make it up to you tonight. Oh fuck! Damn it Crowley, can't, I ain't... Fuck!" The hand holding Crowley's shoulder back against the wall moved up to his cheek, and Crowley took his thumb between his lips. His tongue doing sinful things to the digit. Bobby couldn't help rutting against him, hard as oak for him.  
Bobby leaned his head against Crowley's, sweat beading on his brow while Crowley worked his hips in impossible circles giving him just the right amount of friction.  
"You keep that up I'm, fuck, I'm gonna make a mess a these jeans." Bobby held his gaze while he strained against his cock.  
"Don't be a tease luv." Crowley panted around his thumb, nipping at his knuckle. Bobby shuddered, losing himself to him, Crowley thrust desperately against him, following him down. Bobby leaned against him, just barely keeping them off the floor.  
"You are a bad man." He grumbled against his neck, Crowley laughed, full bellied, with real mirth. Nothing so simple had ever been so hot.  
"You think it's an issue for you luv, I haven't got pants on under these." Crowley looked down at the wet spot forming in his trousers.  
"Shit, go change. I'll wait to serve dinner until you get back." Bobby let him go, still a bit shaky himself.  
"As you wish." Crowley disappeared, and Bobby hurried to his bathroom to get his boxers off. That man would be the death of him.  
"Fresh as daisies." Crowley leaned against the wall outside the bathroom. Bobby tossed his soiled boxers in the wash.  
"Don't you start. Suppers ready boys!" Bobby yelled to defend against Crowley's insatiable advances.  
"Spoil sport." Crowley left towards the kitchen.  
"Hello boys, you two running Robert ragged?" Sam smiled up at him, but Dean looked absolutely defeated.  
"You came back." Sam got up to hug him, Crowley frowned, but patted him on the back.  
"I always do. You'll find I'm rather difficult to get rid of." Crowley picked him up, and returned him to his chair.  
"I thought since you boys were sticking around we could get you enrolled in school again." Bobby served the food. Dean groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.  
"Why? School is stupid!" He picked at the rice with a snarl.  
"I like school." Sam whispered , Dean looked over at him with a sigh.  
"I don't need you growing up ignorant as some a the hunters out there." Bobby pointed his form at him, Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." He stuffed his mouth full, Crowley chuckled eating his own food more to find out if Bobby could cook than anything else. It was good, simple but delicious.  
"My son never cared for school, but I promised him a wolfhound if he could manage passing marks." Crowley spoke to Bobby, but kept his eyes on Dean, who lit up briefly.  
"Really! I mean, Dad says dogs are stupid, and they make the car smell." Dean cast his eyes back down to his plate.  
"Well you ain't living in a car right now, and you ain't always gotta agree with that idjit. If you keep the fighting to a minimum, and don't fail any classes you could have a dog here. I got more than enough yard." Bobby clapped him on the shoulder. Dean smiled, but didn't quite let himself hope. They ate quietly, and Bobby sent them up to get ready for bed.  
"You really do that with your boy?" Bobby asked when they were alone.  
"I did while I was trying to teach him to read, I don't know why I keep spilling little tidbits like that, I suppose you deserve a look behind the curtain with what you can do while hardly touching me." Crowley left out that it had not worked, and he'd ended up selling their cat as punishment.   
"Never wanted kids myself, my Dad was a mean drunk, I was always afraid I'd be the same." Bobby leaned against the door frame, looking up the stairs.  
"I left my boy eventually, the same as my own father, and theirs it would seem. I was unimpressive in life, fortunately that wasn't the end of it for me." Crowley slipped his hand under Bobby's flannel.  
"Some of us are handed an unimpressive lot, you make the most a what you got. I gotta tuck 'em in, I'll meet you in bed." Bobby pressed a quick kiss to his brow, and took the steps two at a time. Crowley closed his eyes, he wasn't sure this was wise. He'd shared too much of himself already. He didn't trust anyone. He wasn't a fool. He should leave.  
He walked up the stairs slowly, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth with the toothbrush from his bag. He set it in the cup beside Robert's, looking at the smooth black handle where it touched the blue and white of Robert's. He didn't need to do this, his vessel wouldn't rot unless he let it. Still. He retreated to the bedroom. He needed something filthy to clear his head. He palmed himself through the silk of his pajamas, not quite ready to be naked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I left out a whole chapter and no one said anything! I'm so sorry!

"You got any idea how good you look right now?" Bobby pulled his flannel off as he locked the door. Crowley smirked, dipping his hand into the elastic of his trousers.  
"Best hurry love, or I'll finish without you." He grabbed himself, letting his head fall back. Bobby lunged at him, lifting him off the floor, and pinning him to the bed to capture his lips.  
"Yes! Harder, I won't break!" Crowley hissed as his teeth sunk into the soft skin of his neck. Bobby pulled back, looking down at him. He brushed a soft kiss across his lips.  
"You got no idea what you mean to me." Bobby whispered, waiting for Crowley to look away with a blush before he went back to kissing him. His neck, his chest, the scrape of his beard soothed by the press of his lips, and hot swipe of his tongue. He ran the flat of his tongue up his shaft, Crowley's cock bouncing in anticipation, but he moved lower. Crowley gasped, bucking off the bed when Bobby's tongue pressed into him. Crowley lost his ability to think as Bobby's lubricated finger slid into him, brushing over his prostate.  
"Robert! Ha, bloody hell! Robert please!" Crowley begged for the first time in centuries when he slid a third finger inside him.  
"Condom?" Bobby asked, and it took Crowley a moment to realize it had in fact been a question.  
"No, please, I need you now!" Crowley keened, Bobby moved up his body, pressing against his rim while he stroked his lubricated hand over Crowley's neglected cock.   
"Don't wanna hurt you, stop squirming." Bobby pressed a firm hand into his hips so he could press into him slowly. Crowley let out a desperate whine, struggling to buck against him while also trying to remember not to hurt him.  
"I'm a God damn Demon! Fuck me already!" Crowley snarled, rocking his hips up to sheath him fully.   
"This ain't about that. Look at me. Crowley. Please!" Bobby groaned, pressing close to him, his brow against Crowley's. The intimacy of it all was stifling, Crowley looked away, but Bobby slid his hand up his neck, turning his head back. Bobby kissed him slowly while his hips worked into him, and his stomach rubbed over his slick cock.  
"You're so tight for me, you're so damn good. Love the sounds you make. Oh, hell! Crowley! Fuck!" Crowley came against his chest, tears burning at his eyes. Bobby followed after him, filling him up. Crowley tried to scramble out from under him, swiping at his face.  
"Wow, hey! You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Bobby ran his hand up his back, and Crowley shrugged it off.  
"Stop! I'm not some wide eyed Nancy! I don't need you coddling me!" Crowley got up, looking for his trousers while Bobby's spendings ran down his thigh. Bobby got to his feet grabbing him by the arm.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do?" Bobby turned him around, and was surprised to find him crying. Crowley looked at the floor.   
"Let me lick your cock clean." Crowley tried to drop to his knees, but Bobby pulled him right against his chest.  
"Stop. I'm not, this, just please stop." Crowley whispered, Bobby stroked the fine hair at the nape of his neck.  
"Ain't gonna stop caring about you Crowley. This ain't something I do lightly. You matter to me, this is important, and I ain't gonna treat you like it ain't." Bobby's voice rumble in his ear, Crowley shook against him, hot tears joining the sweat on Bobby's back.  
"Come here." Bobby pulled a wet wipe from the box by his bed, crouching down to clean him up. Crowley stood stock still, clutching his hands to his chest, unsure how to act. Bobby pulled him back into the bed, letting him lay half across his chest to hold him close.  
"You ain't gotta come back, but as long as you want me I'm gonna do right by you." Bobby kissed him gently, and a small, broken smile found Crowley's lips.   
"Careful luv, if you keep this up you may find yourself loved by a demon." Crowley whispered, his voice raw.  
"Sounds good to me." Bobby stroked his hair, the thumb of his other hand drawing lazy circles over his hip. Demons weren't meant to be loved. Why did this feel so right?  
In the morning Crowley was gone. Bobby frowned, grabbing his phone.  
We good?  
Yeah; just need a mo  
The response came almost as soon as Bobby had sent his message. Bobby still didn't know if he would come back. He shouldn't have pushed so hard. Crowley didn't come back until the weekend. In fact he only came over on the weekends. For months he seemed to want intimacy only when they had an audience, and when they were alone he wanted to be fucked like a filthy whore.  
"He ain't looking for more, so why does he gotta hang all over me in front a the boys, and everybody else?" He complained to Rufus while they buried another body. It was Friday, so he didn't have to worry about Crowley showing up. He'd done the math, five days away was 20 for him. He didn't know how he could stay gone so long.  
"Sure, I get where you're coming from, ain't like you were ever one for public displays of affection. Still, does seem pretty tactless, even for you." Rufus leaned on his shovel while Bobby did the actual work. Stupid hydraulics in his back hoe were out again.  
"This speech got a point?" He did not have the patience for this while he was burying a body Rufus brought him. He's just wanted to complain to someone who might get it.  
"You should cut the little dude some slack." Rufus sipped at a beer, altogether too amused by all of this.  
"He's a demon, he don't want slack. Hardly wants it humane." Bobby grumbled the last bit under his breath.  
"You just keep beating that dead horse. It didn't stop you from bumping uglies with the guy." Rufus leaned in to watch the body burn.  
"Jesus Christ! In private Rufus, ain't being gawked at." Bobby wanted to be sweet with him, but he hadn't dared do much of it after he'd run from it. He couldn't take it if he pulled back further than he already had.  
"Right, can't ruin what's left a that whiskey soaked reputation. What're the gawkers gonna do, hu? Yell obscenities at you. Maybe throw stones. Oh, I got it! They'll up and lynch the two of you in public just for holding hands!" Rufus waggled his finger at him, Bobby took a shocked step back.   
"What?" What the hell did this have to do with anything?  
"News flash Bobby, your boy probably comes from a time when they'd do just that." Rufus pushed into his space this had clearly struck a nerve.  
"How am I supposed to be like that with an audience when I ain't allowed to be that way behind closed doors?" Bobby grumbled into his hand as he wiped it over his face, and into his sweat soaked hair.  
"You ever thought maybe he feels safer with eyes on him than alone with you. Little dude lives in hell, I'd put money on his last relationship being dangerous at least, if not actively violent. Can't expect him to put himself out there if you won't." Rufus clapped his chest, and walked away, more to avoid filling the hole back up.  
"Balls!" Bobby sunk down in his chair. Had he really been the ass this whole time?  
Crowley walked in the front door Saturday morning, before breakfast had been made, while the boys sat on the couch watching cartoons. Bobby took a deep breath, and met him in the door between the living room, and the kitchen.   
"Missed you." He mumbled as he pressed a relatively chaste kiss to his lips, and twined their hands together.  
"Ugh! Gross!" Dean gagged, bending over to fake vomit. Bobby turned bright red up to his hair line, trying not to look away from him.  
"Well hello to you too luv. Are you alright?" He reached up to brush his fingers over Bobby's beard.  
"I've been an insensitive caveman, but yeah. I'm good." Bobby pulled him into the kitchen where they could have at least the illusion of privacy.  
"And you're only now figuring this out?" Crowley teased, Bobby fixed him with a scowl.  
"Shut it. I'm trying to say something here." Bobby kept his head ducked down against Crowley's neck, unsure if he could get this out with him watching.  
"I know that first night made you uncomfortable, and I've been trying to respect that. I didn't realize that maybe it made you more comfortable to do this little shit out in the open. I ain't much good at being soft where folks can see it. You just gotta be patient with me, and maybe speak up. In case it escaped your notice, I ain't much good at hints." Bobby whispered, Crowley wrapped his arms around him tight enough to ache just a bit. They stood like that for a long time.  
"If it helps, I've never excelled at sharing either." Crowley shifted back kiss him properly, pulling his grubby hat off.  
"I'm gonna say something, and you ain't gotta say anything about it. I just want you to know." Bobby mumbled against his lips, not quite finished kissing him.  
"Don't run off neither." Bobby moved his attention down to his neck, enjoying the marks he could leave there.  
"Spit it out love, the anticipation is getting me randy." Crowley pressed his hard length into Bobby's thigh.  
"I love you." Bobby seared the words into his skin with his tongue. Crowley dug his nails into Bobby's shoulder, trying not to react. Bobby felt him tense, and pulled back.  
"Like I said, you ain't gotta say nothing. I'll get the boys for breakfast." Bobby kissed him briefly, and walked out. Crowley fell back against the counter. How could any of this be real? He needed to go. He needed to be in hell where things were horrifying, and real.   
"Crowley!" Dean rushed over to him before he could make the decision. Dean met him in a one armed hug.  
"Hey squirrel, you still passing those classes?" Crowley forced a smile, patting his back, Sam threw himself at him. Crowley wrapped an arm around him.  
"Ever the moose. Come on, Robert's made breakfast." Crowley set Sam on a chair, sitting himself opposite Bobby. They ate in a tense silence. Sam tried to start conversation, but it kept dying on the table. Crowley helped clean up the dishes with Dean before he went back out the front door. Bobby saw him try and slip out, and hurried after him.  
"Hey, where you headed? " Bobby caught him, Crowley bristled, shaking his hand off.  
"I have business. I need to get back." Crowley said , Bobby frowned taking a step back.  
"Get back? You just got here! It ain't even been an hour." Bobby tried to keep his voice down.  
"Yes, well some of us have jobs that require us to actually put in the hours." Crowley sneered, Bobby's worry turned sour.  
"You think I ain't working? I am raising two kids who ain't mine, fixing cars, scrapping this whole damn yard, hunting, and burying bodies! I work my friggin' ass off here. I know you got important work damning souls, but I don't see how you can spend near a month down stairs every week and not be getting your work done! " Bobby's face had begun to turn red.  
"I'm sorry if digging holes, and fixing rubbish is tiring, but I'm risking my life and limb to be here! I helped you kill Azazel, and now I have his work load too! I'm supposed to be king by now!" Crowley waved his arms about, and in the distance one of his scrap cars blew up.  
"Oh! Real friggin' mature! I can't exactly go after Lilith without an Angel blade. Rufus nearly died going after Azazel. You know that! Is, this ain't about what I said is it?" All the colour drained from Crowley's face.  
"For God's sake, not everything revolves around you Robert!" Crowley disappeared, leaving Bobby fuming. He grabbed an empty beer bottle throwing it against a car, watching it shatter with a modicum of satisfaction. He needed to find the ritual to summon Castiel, and get on with this. If this really wasn't about what he said Crowley could be in danger as long as Lilith held the throne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy doesn't like that they're fighting, and he tries to help.

B: You gonna talk to me?  
Bobby sent the message next Saturday when Crowley didn't show up. Four hours, no answer.  
B: If you don't reply and let me know you're alive, and safe I'm gonna summon your ass  
Bobby paced while the boys were outside playing. What if Lilith knew what he did?  
C: Robert... Stop.  
Bobby sagged into his chair when the message came in. At least he knew he was alive.  
"Bobby, when is Crowley coming back? We were supposed to go to a real golf course soon, because I was so good at it!" Dean puffed up with pride.  
"I ain't his keeper! " Bobby snapped, scrubbing his face in shame, he tried so hard not to take things out on the boys  
"Is he mad at us?" Sam whispered, looking up with huge puppy dog eyes.  
"Is it cause a my grades? I only lied about the one, and I'm gonna get it back up!" Dean did his best to sound calm, but his voice went tight with panic.  
"It ain't your fault. He's mad at me, Lord knows why. I'm working on it." Bobby sighed, pulling his cap back on. Dean came forward, and crawled up into his lap like he hadn't done since his Mom passed. He hugged him, and Sam scrambled to join him.  
"It's gonna be okay." Dean said, Bobby damn near cried. He wrapped an arm around both of them.  
"I love you boys, you know that? Don't say it near enough. You're good kids." Bobby whispered, after a long moment he decided they needed ice cream, or he really was going to cry.  
B: You ever gonna talk to me?  
B: I'm sorry about whatever I did wrong, but I can't fix it if you don't talk to me!  
B: Look I'm trying here! What the hell do you want from me?  
B: Damn it! I'm sorry. The boys miss you, even if your mad at me you shouldn't take it out on them.  
B: Please!  
C: I'll let you know  
Crowley turned his phone off. He just needed a moment to clear his head, something truly vile to help center him. Which is how he found himself down in the torture pits, in a white apron covered in Ed Singer's blood.  
"Fuck you! Why are you even here you faggot?" Ed struggled against his bonds. Crowley hung his apron aside. He needed to talk, and it would be torture for Ed to hear.  
"You are ever so eloquent. It just so happens I'm having a bit of a tiff with my lover at the moment. He's so... Disgustingly sweet. I'm a demon, after all. Rape, torture, manipulation, all par for the course, but love... How do I deal with that?" Crowley went over to wash his hands clean, and pulled a chair up to sit near him.  
"The fuck do I care? " Ed struggled, trying to get to him, to lash out.  
"Oh, right, because he's your son. Robert Singer, the things that man can do with his tongue. Mm, just thinking about it gives me that good down low tickle. I do miss him. He's right I suppose, nothing to be fixed if I won't talk to him. It just worries me. Love, even when I was alive it always seemed beyond my grasp. Lust, sure, but love..." Crowley grinned as Ed went red with rage.  
"Fuck you! Fuck you, my boy is a worthless sack a shit, and he still wouldn't touch you! He breaks everything he touches, that soft little prick. I bet he's crying himself to fucking sleep if you ain't lying! Bet he sees even with a broken, useless faggot like you he breaks anything good. He put me in the ground, he fucked up everything good in my... " Crowley rammed a hot poker through his ribs, his eyes red, and smoking at the edges.  
"Robert is ten times the man you were!" Crowley snarled, he pulled back to grab another poker, and all of a sudden he was standing in Robert's office.  
"Hey! Oh, bullocks! I was in the middle of... Moose?" Crowley froze when he realized Sam had been the one to summon him.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing summoning demons? You could get yourself killed!" Crowley scolded him, spittle flying from his lips.  
"I was careful. I used the summoning from Bobby's book, and I fixed the trap, and I have this! That's not the point! Why are you mad at Bobby?" Sam had a demon blade in his hand, and Crowley was in fact trapped, so at least he'd done thing correctly.  
"I'm not mad at Robert. I was never mad at anyone save perhaps myself. Now if you'd be so kind as to release me I'll be on my way." Crowley gestured to the circle .  
"No! You promised you would always come back. You can't leave! You can't leave like dad did, you have to make up." Sam sniffled, wiping his face on the back of his arm.  
"I had no intention of leaving for good. I only wanted to clear my head. Robert... He's unlike any man I've ever been with. Sometimes it's difficult to be happy when you're not a custom to it." Crowley crouched down, holding his arms open. Sam ran over to hug him the knife clattering to the floor.  
"So will you talk to Bobby?" Sam whispered when the hug ended.  
"I suppose it's time. If you..."   
"I'll go get him! " Sam ran off before Crowley could catch him.  
"Bullocks!" Crowley resigned himself to waiting for them to return.  
"Crowley? " Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around the room.  
"Hello Squirrel. Would you be so kind as to bring me that?" Crowley pointed to the knife on the floor.  
"Yeah." He picked it up, his movements slowing to a halt.  
"Here." He held it out just outside his reach. "Take it." He raised a brow at him. Crowley sighed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"I can't. I think you know that." Crowley said , Dean shook his head.  
"No! No, you can't... You possessed Crowley! That's why he didn't come visit! You're a demon, and I'm gonna exorcise you!" Dean scrambled over to Bobby's book shelf.  
"I'm not possessing Crowley, I am Crowley. I'll admit I'm a demon, but I did not possess anyone, this body belonged to a moderately successful literary agent out of New York, who sold his soul. At the end of his contract I kept the body. No one got hurt. " Crowley snapped his mouth shut tight as he realized this was not helping.  
"No! No way! Crowley is good, he doesn't hurt people, and send them to hell. He taught me how to cook. He helped me with my homework, and talked to me about the things I don't get. He taught me how to play mini golf! You can't be him!" Dean had started screaming by the end, he spun around finally finding the book he needed.  
"Yes I did, and I would like to continue doing those things. I have a day job, one I'm not overly fond of. Dean I know this isn't the best way for you to find out, but I'm no different than I was before." Crowley reached out for him, this would all work better if he weren't trapped.  
"Than why did you leave?" Dean glared daggers at him, Crowley closed his eyes against the truth of his accusation.  
"Because I am a demon, and Robert told me he loved me. He said it, and he meant it. I ran because demons don't love people Dean. I ran because I do." Crowley whispered, so desperate for him to understand that he told the truth.  
"I don't believe you! Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis iegio, omnis congregatio et secta diobolica. Ergo..." Crowley wanted to be upset, but mostly he felt proud of Dean's pronunciation. Bobby grabbed him around the waist, covering his mouth with a rough hand.  
"Damn it boy, what the hell are you doing?" Bobby snatched the book once he knew the exorcism had been interrupted .  
"He's possessed. I'm trying to save Crowley!" Dean looked up at him with tears in his eye. Bobby sighed, pulling him into a hug.  
"Oh son, I'm sorry. I should a told you sooner. He ain't possessed. Crowley is a demon. He always has been." Bobby let him go, scuffing the trap with his boot.  
"I didn't know they were gonna do this. Didn't even know Sammy knew how." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
"It surprised me I dare say." Crowley fidgeted with his suit to keep his hands from reaching for Bobby.  
"No! No! You can't be! No!" Dean rushed Crowley with the demon blade. Crowley grabbed his hand hissing as the blade bit into his arm, leaving a long smoking gash. He threw the blade away, and pulled Dean into his chest.  
"I'm sorry. Sh, I know. I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry." Crowley whispered as Dean struggled, punching, and clawing at him. Crowley let him assault him until his arms grew tired, and his sobs turned to silent tears.  
"I hate you." Dean pulled away from him. Crowley nodded, squeezing his shoulders.  
"That's okay. So do I." Crowley spoke quietly enough that only Dean could hear him, letting him go. He looked over at Sam, who seemed as angry as Bobby.  
"Did you all know?" Dean turned his look of betrayal between them. Sam looked away, his own tears falling.  
"I summoned him to help us stop Azazel. He saved Rufus's life in that fight, but he had to expose himself to Sam. We asked him not to say anything, it's not his fault. Crowley ain't one a the bad guys Dean." Bobby reached out for him, but Dean pulled away. He ran up the stairs.  
"Dean!" Sam rushed after him.  
"Well that went down like a lead balloon." Crowley smiled, Bobby pulled his hat down over his eyes to hide his blush.  
"I should a heard him, I wasn't even in bed yet." Bobby grumbled, going to the desk to get a med kit.  
"No one's fault. " He watched Bobby take out a bit of gauze.  
"Give me that. It won't heal right." Bobby pointed to his hand which still smoked.  
"Yes, thank you." He held It out to him, and Bobby cleaned it out gently. His eyes tracked up the yellow plaid of Bobby's shirt trying to place it.  
"What is this horrid colour? Is this... How did you know about this?" Crowley rubbed the soft fabric of his family's tartan between his fingers.  
"I wouldn't have summoned you if I didn't do my homework. Is that okay?" He didn't look away from Crowley's injured hand.  
"Do you know what it means to wear someone's Tartan?" Crowley ran his uninjured hand up the wool to his collar.  
"I ain't a idjit." He grumbled , Crowley smiled, pulling him closer to capture his lips.  
"I can't wait to get it off you." Crowley spoke the words against his lips, Bobby tossed his cap on the desk, wrapping his arms around Crowley to deepen the kiss.  
"This mean you done being pissy?" Bobby couldn't stop himself from asking.  
"I'm sorry I reacted so poorly." Crowley mumbled, Bobby pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"What? " He smirked, Crowley scowled.  
"I'll only say it once. Demons don't fall in love Robert. We don't feel good, or want nice things. We aren't meant to be happy, but I am with you. I love you if you must know." Crowley looked down at where their hands hung laced together.  
"Crowley." His name like a prayer on his lips was all he could manage.  
"If you're about to poke fun at me you best use that, because I couldn't bare it. " Crowley looked over at the demon blade.  
"I love you too you idjit, but if you don't want me to say it I ain't gotta. I just want you to feel safe here, whatever that means. You just gotta let me friggin' know. You need a torture room with a throne in it, well I can build an addition same as I did with the panic room. Though that said, I ain't keen on folks being tortured in my basement unless they deserve it." Bobby ducked his head to meet his down cast gaze. Crowley laughed, sagging against Bobby's shoulder.  
"I like when you say it, just... Don't expect I'll say it back. I do, but..." Bobby hugged him close, kissing the top of his head.  
"I can live with that. You wanna come upstairs, or do you gotta get back to something? Guess it might not be the safest with Dean ready to gank you in your sleep." Bobby tilted his chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his brow.  
"You could write me a touching eulogy, a poem about my skills as a lover perhaps." Crowley teased, leading him up the stairs.  
"Or I could lock the door." Bobby rolled his eyes at him.  
"Let's not dismiss the merits of a well written sonnet." Crowley stripped out of his coat, hanging it on the back of the door.  
"Come here you idjit." Bobby locked the door, and fell into bed with Crowley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works through some things.

Dean could be heard arguing with Sam almost any time they were out of sight. Crowley had decided to make himself scarce for the week. Popping in while they were at school, or for supper every now and again to stay the night. Each time Dean asked to eat in his room, and sat silently when he was denied.  
"Bobby?" Dean stopped him after school once he was sure Crowley wasn't there.  
"You talking to me again?" Bobby stopped, leaning against the counter to listen.  
"Why do you let him come here?" Dean shuffled his feet, he didn't want to argue any more, but he didn't understand.  
"Crowley? Because I trust him. I know it don't make sense to you, but I knew him a long time before I decided it was safe to have him around." Bobby kept his voice soft, hopeful that he might come around for the first time since it happened.  
"Is it because you fuck him?" Dean's words were meant to cut, but when Bobby went red faces and his hands clenched to fists Dean flinched away in fear.   
"No! You little shit, I love him because I trust him. He ain't done a thing to deserve the way you've been treating him. Now get the hell out a here!" Bobby snapped, shaking with the effort to restrain himself. He'd sworn he'd never be his father, he'd never raise a hand at these boys, but damn if they didn't test him.  
"Crowley loves us Dean, he's been better than Dad ever was." Sam whispered when Dean brushed past him. 

"Hello love." Crowley wrapped his arms around Bobby as he made cheese burgers. Bobby turned in his arms to steal a brief kiss.  
"How's hell?" He joked, Crowley groaned, moving to sit on the counter.  
"Hellish as always. Are you any closer to killing Lilith? That feted whore is making my life a waking nightmare." Crowley picked at the aged cheddar Bobby had sliced for the burgers. Bobby slapped his hand with the spatula.  
"Their almost done, ain't got to be grazing. I found the spell I been looking for. Might not be wise to summon an Angel with you along though." Bobby saved the cheese before Crowley could eat any more.  
"Fair enough. You do know about Sam right. I've been struggling with whether to tell you, and you already knowing would be quite the weight off my shoulders." Crowley whispered, worry radiating from him.  
"I know. That's why I gotta deal with this now. I don't know if I should tell them. Could help, but it's so much to put on a kid that young." Bobby turned off the flame, covering the pan to melt the cheese.  
"It's a lot to put on anyone regardless of age. I don't imagine it will get easier to process however." Crowley laid his head on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby looped his arms around Crowley's waist with a heavy sigh.  
"Will you stay, it might be easier to believe from you?" The quiet sizzle of the burgers, and sound of flames turning on in the stove filled the forlorn silence.  
"Always." Crowley pulled back when he heard the boys coming. They were together, so at least they had stopped fighting.  
"Hello boys." Crowley slid off the counter, Sam looked over at Dean before he crossed the distance to hug him.  
"Hey." Dean mumbled, Crowley grinned, looking back at Bobby.  
"Dean got his grades back up, and it's almost summer. I thought maybe we could get a dog soon." Sam wiggled in his seat, Bobby shrugged.  
"Might be able to do that kiddo." Bobby ruffled Sam's hair, he grinned over at Dean. Even in his surly mood Dean managed a small smile.  
"How fortuitous. My favorite hell hound, Juliet, just had a litter if that's of interest." Crowley offered, Dean looked up wide eyed.   
"Like a real hell hound?" He looked at Bobby, who didn't look overly excited about the idea.  
"Oh yes, four eyes and everything." Crowley nudged Bobby. He sighed, shaking his head at them.  
"Oh alright, we can have a look at them at least. See if it's safe to have them around." Bobby relented, Dean lit up, looking away, and trying to school his features, but Sam jumped from his chair to run around the table and hug both of them.  
"I assure you nothing is more loyal than a hell hound. I'll go fetch them." Crowley popped out, and reappeared holding an arm full of seemingly nothing.  
"Yes, alright, stop squirming!" Crowley released said nothing, and suddenly they could each feel fur, and hot breath against their legs.  
"No way! They're invisible!" Dean slid out of his chair to try and pet them.  
"Ah, right. Here." He handed the boys each a pair of glasses.   
"They look so bad ass!" Dean scooped one up, and a trail of saliva covered his cheek.  
"Ain't got a pair for me?" Bobby raised a brow at him. Crowley smiled.  
"I have something better for you. Just don't be alarmed by how I look." Crowley leaned over, pressing a kiss to his temple on either side while his eyes shined with infernal light. A heat spread from his touch and over his eyes. Bobby had to close them against it's intensity. When he opened them again three little boney pups ran around his feet. Their skulls were bare until the ears with four ember eyes.   
He lifted one up, and it watched him with a little tilt of his head. Soft black fur covered it's body except where it's spine jut out in wicked spikes, and it's feet were bare bone.  
"You ain't half as bad as I expected." Bobby thumped his head against it's little skull. It's tongue lolled out it a goofy grin.  
"They do get rather large if raised properly." Crowley said, almost hesitant. Bobby looked up at him, and the words died on his lips.  
"That's why I didn't want to give the boys an infernal blessing, I look a bit different." Crowley whispered, Bobby set the hound down, and got to his feet. He still looked like Crowley, but his red eyes watched him now, his nails changed to blood red claws, and smooth black horns curled up through his hair.  
"You hardly even look demonic. I expected... I don't know, friggin' gaping maws, and skittering crab legs maybe. Didn't expect you to look... Sharp. Hot even in a dangerous sort a way." Bobby reached up to run his hands over his horns. Crowley's eyes fell shut with a little moan.  
"A lot of it's perception, your deepest fears come to light, it'll fade. It would appear you're not overly afraid of me darling. You'll still be able to see the hounds though, and my eyes will likely shimmer their true colour from now on." Crowley ran a claw delicately up his arm to wrap around his shoulders.  
"Can we keep all of them?" Sam broke their little bubble. Bobby turned to answer, stumbling for a moment when he noticed the black shimmer in Sam's eyes.  
"Well if you and Dean each look after one it'd be a shame to send the last one back to hell. Suppose I could use a dog. You can't just dick around with 'em, these are hell hounds, not Labradors. If you don't train 'em proper they could hurt folks. Understood?" Bobby pointed to both of them. They nodded dutifully.  
"These will help." Crowley pulled out three little whistles made of some sort of dark metal on thin chains. Bobby pulled the chain he already wore out from under his shirt, his wedding band dangling from the slack, and hung it on that.  
"Dog whistles of a sort. Blow that and they'll come from the nearest shadow, generally your own. Unfortunately they're made of blood iron, so they taste a bit... Foul." Crowley crouched down to scratch one under the chin. Sam blew his whistle, making no sound, but one of the little puppies jumped up, and seemed to fall through the floor, his shadow swimming with an inky form for a moment before it popped back out.  
"That's so awesome!" Dean blew his with the same results. Bobby chuckled, and tucked his into his shirt.  
"I suppose we should give 'em names." Bobby picked the last pup up, stroking it's side.  
"I'm gonna call mine crusher! No! Terror! No! Bash, yeah. You like that? Bash the beast, I'm gonna train you to hunt monsters!" Dean rubbed Bash's belly as she wiggled back and forth happily.  
"I'm gonna name mine... Spike, because he's spiky." Sam laid on the ground with Spike held over his head.  
"That just leaves you, Roddy, short for Roderick." Bobby smirked, Crowley fixed him with a good natured scowl.  
"What do they eat?" Dean looked momentarily concerned.   
"Kibble same as any dog, though they will eat anything left lying around as well. They feed off attention mostly, whatever you feed it, hate, love, fear makes them grow in size." Crowley explained, Sam giggled, cuddling Spike closer.  
"You are gonna get so big, because I'm gonna love you so much!" Sam curled in a ball around him.  
"Alright, let's get them acclimated to the house, and bring them outside. I don't need hell hound shit in my house." Bobby waved them off with all three of the dogs, but he stopped Crowley from leaving with them.  
"You'll want to get a dog flap, or perhaps teach them to open the door, they have a lot of energy." Crowley still had his focus on the door the boys had left through. Bobby grabbed him by the horns, turning him to meet his eye.  
"We can worry about that in a bit, I got better things to do." Bobby kissed him, his tongue slipping into Crowley's mouth.  
"You like what you see?" Crowley dug his claws into his backside gently.  
"Like the idea of having the truest version a you I'm ever gonna see." Bobby sunk his teeth into Crowley's soft skin. Suddenly they stood in Bobby's room, and Crowley had his hands under his flannel.  
"I thought, if you wanted, well I ain't ever been, but I wanted..." Bobby mumbled, hiding against his neck. Crowley pulled back, slipping out of his clothes slowly.  
"Tell me what you want my love, I want to fulfill your deepest desires." Crowley ran his hands down his bare chest to frame his cock.  
"It's, I always top, thought you might want to." Bobby managed, Crowley lowered his head.  
"I don't want to lose control, and hurt you." Crowley paused in his seductive undressing.  
"I trust you." Bobby pulled his shirt over his head. Crowley growled, lifting Bobby with an ease that should not have been possible, and setting him gently on the bed. Crowley took his time, moving over Bobby's body, working him with his tongue and his fingers to ensure he was more than ready.  
"Fuck! Crowley! Jesus! Just... Get on with it already! I need you!" Bobby pulled him by his hair into another kiss.  
"A power bottom I see. You minks." Crowley slicked his cock before pressing ever so slowly into him.  
"Robert! Bloody hell! You feel so good!" Crowley let his head fall against his chest, one hand looped in the thin chain around his neck for something to hold onto that wouldn't bruise. Bobby shifted his hips letting out a hiss of pleasure when he found the right angle.  
"Ain't gonna break! Fuck me Crowley!" Bobby grabbed a hold of one of his horns, tilting his head back to kiss him. Crowley whimpered, rocking his hips.  
"God, fuck! That feels good!" Bobby's head fell back, and Crowley moved down his neck. Bobby started to pant, his hips straining for more friction. Crowley leaned back, and took him in hand while he drove into him hard.  
"Cum for me love!" Crowley drew his claws gently down his chest, and Bobby yelled out, spilling into his hand, and his own chest.  
"Oh! Bullocks!" Crowley released his Cock as if it had burned him, and slammed his fist into the wall, cracking plaster when he came inside him.  
"Sorry love." Crowley mumbled when they both came down, sweating, and stuck together. Bobby wrapped his arms around Crowley, not caring that they'd made a mess.  
"Ain't a thing to be sorry for." Bobby kissed him, letting his lips linger against his skin, Bobby's breath ghosting across his cheek.  
"I love you." Crowley whispered for only the second time. Bobby squeezed him tighter.  
"Love you too." His beard tickled Crowley's nose when he spoke. He could happily stay here forever.  
"Bobby! Crowley! Come quick! We taught them a trick!" Sam yelled up the stairs, they groaned in unison, and reluctantly got up. Downstairs the dogs all sat on their hind quarters, front pass up, and tongues lolled out while Sam held a burger giving them little bits.  
Bobby decided to wait to tell him about what Azazel had done until later in the evening. Roddy learned quick, and followed him around like a second shadow once he started giving it food. Which is how they ended up with all three of them in the room with the boys when Bobby, and Crowley went in to tuck in Sam.  
"I got something to tell you boys. Maybe I should a told you sooner, but it's a lot, and I thought you deserved some time just being kids before I laid it on you." Bobby sat at the foot of Dean's bed, and Crowley sat on Sam's.  
"What? This isn't because of him is it?" Dean glared at Crowley, Bobby smacked him upside the head gently.  
"No! This is about your mother." That got both their attention .  
"She was a hunter too. Came from a long line of them actually. The Campbells, but she wanted out a that life when she met your Dad. Would a worked too, except Azazel showed up, and killed John. Your Mom made a deal to save him, but it ain't her soul she pawned. She sold a moment, the one where Azazel came back. She was supposed to let it happen, but she fought him. He bled into Sammy's mouth, and killed her for trying." Bobby tried to go slow to let them process, but he could tell they were struggling.  
"Azazel wanted to use you to open the gates of hell moose. He gave you power, but it only works if you let it. Robert brought me here to help kill Azazel, and we're still working on killing Lilith so the doors can never be opened. Just like little Spike here, you've been touched by hell, but that doesn't make you bad, it doesn't change who you are." Crowley put an arm around Sam's shoulder.   
"So, you want to save Sammy, and stop all this?" Dean looked over at Crowley, he nodded. Dean got up, and moved over into Sam's bed.   
"You're my brother, and I love you no matter what some stupid dead dude did. No one is ever gonna use you for anything." Dean hugged Sam, who clung to him desperately.  
"I'm gonna grow up and be a hero like you Bobby." Sam put on his toughest face, Bobby got up to kiss the top of his head.  
"Course you are kiddo. That's why we told you, because we knew you could handle it." Bobby took Crowley's hand, letting them talk alone. He knew those boys could get through anything together.   
"That went well I think." Crowley happily tucked under Bobby's arm as they went back towards his room.  
"Well as it could. Come on!" Bobby patted the bed, and Roddy hopped up to run around it happily.  
"Should I make myself scarce tomorrow? I assume you'll be summoning that Angel of yours next." Crowley pet Roddy, trying to keep him from licking his face when he laid down.  
"I thought we'd do it somewhere else. Don't need an Angel in my damn house. Ain't sure how well it'll go. The safe room is warded against them, and so is this room, so if you need someplace safe this is it." Bobby gestured to the walls, stopping to look at a the hole in it Crowley had left.  
"I think I'll stay in hell unless you need me love. The whole smiting with the touch of a hand thing makes me a tad nervous. " Crowley picked bits of plaster off the bed before laying back.  
"Fair enough. I think I'm gonna miss the horns." Bobby ran his hands through Crowley's hair. He pulled Bobby up over him.  
"They do come in handy if you want to fuck my mouth." Crowley smirked, grabbing him through his soft cotton pants. They didn't get to sleep for quite some time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns too much.

"So this will summon a real angel?" Dean and Sam both had an Angel banishing sigil since nothing else they had could handle an Angel. He had a few on him, and around the abandoned building.  
"Yeah, but they ain't all harps, and halos son, they're soldiers of God, and we gotta be careful." Bobby said, waiting for him to show up, he'd forgotten how long it had taken last time.  
"What if he doesn't like me, because of what Azazel did?" Sam stood in the far corner, trying to make himself as small as possible.  
"Then we banish his ass. All we need is an Angel blade. An Angel on our side would just be a perk." Bobby had the colt, unsure if it would work on Cas, but it was worth a try if things went sideways. There was always The holy oil, but he didn't want to kill Cas if he could help it.  
The roof started to shake, and thunder clapped outside. Sam ran to Dean's side, and tried to hide in his shadow. The doors blew open and in walked a scruffy teenage version of Jimmy Novak, his ears pierced, and his trench coat heavy black leather. He couldn't be more than fifteen, probably less.  
"Hello Robert, Dean, Samuel. Something changed. Why have you asked me here?" Castiel walked through the sparks of shattering lightbulbs.  
"Alright, turn it down, you don't need the light show with us Cas." Bobby rolled his eyes, Cas tilted his head, watching him.  
"I see." His eyes moved to Dean, who made himself bigger to keep Sam out of sight.  
"You needn't fear me Dean. I'm not here to hurt anyone, certainly not Samuel. " Cas trained his blue eyes on what little of Sam peeked through.  
"His name is Sammy, and his name is Bobby. Why does everyone talk weird? We just need your help." Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Sam." He whispered behind him, and Dean moved forward to stand in front of Cas.  
"Angels do not interfere with the affairs of men I'm afraid." Cas said, Dean scowled at him.  
"That's dumb! You could save people, but you don't want to, that makes you worse than anyone." Dean crossed his arms, Cas frowned, looking at the boy in silence for a long moment.  
"Perhaps. Yet the smell of hell follows your lot." Cas looked pointedly at Bobby when he said this.  
"Yeah, because a demon is trying to help us. A big bad, evil demon cares more about saving people he loves than an Angel. He's trying to keep the doors of hell closed. Don't you want that?" Dean poked him, which was officially too far. Bobby moved forward to pull him back, but Cas put his fingers to his brow, and he crumpled to the ground.  
"Dean!" Sam ran forward, only to fall beside him.  
"Come on, that ain't necessary." Bobby furrowed his brows, Cas looked up at him.  
"We need to talk. You know too much, what are you? " Cas watched him shift closer to one of the sigils.  
"Bobby Singer, murderer, son of a drunk, oh yeah, and time traveler maybe. Could be a different dimension I guess, but I thought those traveled forward in time in sync. I ain't sure really. Heaven went to hell where I came from, and it kicked me here. Figure God, or Chuck wants this to go different." Bobby kept the distance between them as Cas tried to move closer.  
"You've spoken to God?" He looked so hopeful, maybe it was the younger vessel, but he looked so afraid to Bobby.  
"Not me personally, but those boys, where I come from they closed the gates of hell, and helped God with Lucifer, and his sister. They lost everything for him, and it still ended up friggin' screwed." Bobby said, Cas paused with a small frown.  
"You plan to do something differently?" He didn't seemed convinced, if this didn't work he would have to try Gabe, and that was not where he wanted this to go.  
"Plan on killing Lilith myself. If Sam never kills her the gates can't be opened, and Lucifer stays in his box. Problem solved." Bobby tried to look confident in his plan, but honestly the odds of him coming through this in one piece was questionable at best.  
"I need to speak to my superiors." Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings. He needed to get a damn teather for these assholes.  
"Crowley." Crowley appeared, holding a bottle of holy oil.  
"Hello love. Things went well I take it." He tucked the bottle away, Bobby groaned, rolling his tense shoulders.  
"I ain't got what I needed, but I didn't have to banish him. You want to give me a hand with these two?" Crowley put a hand on both of them, and teleported them to the back seat of Bobby's car.  
"Did we have a plan b?" Crowley walked with him back to the car.  
"A couple, might not happen as soon as we wanted though. You ain't gonna be in danger down there are you? " Bobby opened the door for him. Crowley gave him a sly smile, kissing him deeply before slipping into the car.  
"No more than usual daddy." Crowley whispered in his ear when Bobby got into the car.  
"Stop that, kids are in the back." Bobby swatted his hand away from his prick.  
"Spoil sport." Crowley sunk down, consoling himself with laying his head on Bobby's shoulder.  
Weeks turned to months, birthdays, and the summer flew past. Anti possession tattoos were given to each of them along with a book for Sam, and a demon blade of his own for Dean. The dogs got to be taller than Dean before the summer ended and Bobby was no closer to finding Gabriel. Worse Cas hadn't come back. He worried Naomi had reset him again. They were working on a scrap car for Dean, one that would likely be fixed by the time he actually turned sixteen while Sam played fetch with Spike. Crowley sat in a plush armchair he'd brought from God knows where, sipping scotch, and laughing at the mess they were making.  
"You could help, could probably lift the damn thing out without the friggin' winch." Bobby cussed, wiping his hands clean before leaning them into the back of his chair to steal a kiss.  
"Where would be the fun in that? " Crowley chuckled, he spent most of his time topside these days. Sanctioned by Lilith even, in an effort to ingratiate himself with the young Sam.  
"The kind that don't involve me losing my damn fingers." Bobby nipped at his bottom lip, straightening up when he heard the sound of the Impala's engine, tires spinning gravel behind them.  
"Sammy! Send them dogs away." Bobby yelled, going out to see what state John would be in. He flew out of the car with his shotgun in hand.  
"Get out of my way! Do you know what he is?" Bobby grabbed the barrel, shoving it up as John fired rock salt at Crowley.  
"The hell are you doing?" Bobby put himself between them. John shoved past him, knocking him to the ground.  
"You let a fucking demon near my boys! Dean! Where's Sammy?" Crowley sprung up, moving towards Bobby with his hands up.  
"Whoa, hey! No need for violence darling." He made his way to Bobby, holding a hand out to help him up. Bobby brushed himself off, pulling his blade off of his belt.  
"Yeah, I know what he is. I also know he's been hear helping take care of your boys with me since you up and left them! How did you even find out, you ain't called?" Bobby yelled back, John's face had gone red, and the gun shook with his hands. Dean had Sam tucked behind him, approaching cautiously.  
"Dean called me when he found out! I trusted you with them Bobby, and I had to find out from my boy that you were fucking a demon!" Sam looked at him with eyes full of betrayal.  
"No! I... I called months ago, when I found out. I didn't mean..." Dean looked between Sam, and Bobby with panic.  
"Ain't your fault son. It took your old man months to listen to his messages." Bobby took a step towards him. John pointed his gun at Bobby.  
"Don't think I won't shoot you!" John spit the words through his teeth. Crowley waved his hand, pinning John to the wall of the garage.  
"That's quite enough of that." Crowley appeared beside him, taking the gun from his hands.  
"Don't hurt him!" Dean scrambled forward to grab at Crowley. He crouched down, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"I would never. I just don't want anyone getting hurt while we talk this out. Robert w-aah!" His words cut off, and Dean flinched at the splash of water over his cheek. Crowley crawled away, clutching his smoking face, each attempt to wipe it clean only burning into his hands.  
"Crowley!" Bobby ran to him with a sharp whistle. Roddy's enormous frame moved between them, the sour breath of a hell hound hot against John's neck while Bobby tried to dry the holy water from Crowley's melting skin.  
"What the hell is that? Dean give me your knife!" John reached his hand out for the demon blade at his hip.  
"No, Dad we'll go with you, just please stop hurting people!" Sam cried, his eyes red, and his voice tight.  
"He isn't a person Sammy, he's a monster, just like the one who killed your mother! Dean! Knife!" John snarled, shaking his open hand towards Dean.  
"Oh yes, I'm every bit the monster. I gave you the location for Azazel, I saved Rufus's life, I kept Lilith from sending someone to take Sam to hell to be raised, I killed the Demon they sent to possess one of Sam's little friends at school, I've been the thin line between you and hell. I'm not the monster who tore your family apart.   
"That was your precious Mary. She made the deal that ended in fire, and ash. That was you, drunkenly abandoning your sons for the last year and change! Perhaps we should reevaluate who the monster is! " Crowley's eyes shined red, his snark accentuated by the missing flesh over his mouth, his skull visible under his left eye.  
"Crowley, don't." Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. Crowley looked over at the boys, Dean frozen in indecision, and Sam openly sobbing.  
"If you don't want to leave he can't take you." Crowley whispered, Dean finally looked at him, a tear escaping his eyes.  
"Come on Sammy. Dad, we should go. Regroup." Dean backed towards the Impala, looking down at his feet. John backed away from them, not looking away until he made it to the driver's side.  
"Smart, shouldn't risk fighting whatever that thing was when we couldn't see it. You did good calling me." John peeled out of the drive, Dean's eyes flicked to the side mirror.  
"Yeah." He crawled over the seat into the back to sit with Sam, hugging him close.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, Sam buried his tear stained face in his shoulder, but said nothing.   
Things felt empty without the boys, wrong somehow. Bobby drank himself silly up until his phone rang.  
"Hello?" He answered the unknown number.  
"Bobby?" Dean whispered, Bobby shot up, slapping Crowley on his bare shoulder.  
"I'm here son, you okay?" Bobby felt an enormous weight fall off him to know they were okay.  
"Yeah, Sammy wanted to call, but Dad is keeping him real close. They went to get supper, and I pretended to be asleep. I miss Crowley's cooking." Dean chuckled, but it sounded too broken for a boy so young.  
"Where are you?" Crowley leaned beside the phone to be able to talk.  
"Motel 6 room 104, in Rice Lake Wisconsin." Crowley threw a robe on, and popped them both into the room.  
"Bobby! Crowley!" Dean ran over to them for a hug, they both wrapped their arms around him.  
"I don't know how long before they get back." Dean looked over at the door.  
"We'll be quick. Take these. One for you, one for Sam. If you ever need me just say my name, and I'll pop in." Crowley took out two coin trackers. Dean stuffed them into his pocket.  
"I'm sorry I told on you. I... I was stupid." Dean whispered, Crowley gave his shoulder a squeeze.  
"You wanted to keep moose safe, makes perfect sense. Give your brother a kiss for us." Crowley took Bobby's hand, and they disappeared as the door knob turned.  
Bobby slumped into his bed, dropping his head in his hands. Crowley moved behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Bobby wiped at his traitorous eyes.  
"Thank you. Christ! I miss those boys." Bobby turned to wrap himself in Crowley's embrace. Crowley peppered him with soft kisses, his embrace nearly crushing.  
"They'll be alright. They're not alone out there. We'll deal with Lilith, and make sure they're safe." Crowley said, Bobby nodded, that was good. He needed a plan, something to do to help.  
That plan unfortunately required Crowley to be gone more often than not. He still spent his nights with Bobby, but hell needed to think this was just a job. He did get to see the boys on occasion. Nothing substantial. Once to kill a vampire. Once to hold Sam while he cried about a friend. Once a year on the night after their birthdays to bring their gifts. Those times Robert got to accompany him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally steps in.

"Damn it! That dick bag won't stay put! I ain't any closer than I was there years ago!" Bobby threw a book at the wall. Crowley knelt in front of him, taking both his hands in his own.  
"I come bearing good news. I have precisely what we need. Turns out hell has in it's possession one dusty Angel blade. I may be able to procure it. " Crowley kissed the back of his hands, Bobby moved to cup his cheek.  
"I ain't having you risk your neck on this. Not yet at least. I'm gonna try and summon Cas again. Try everything before we do anything stupid. " Bobby leaned his brow against his, but a knock at the door broke them apart.  
"Wait here, might be a hunter." Bobby had quite the network to deal with hunts, and demon threats Crowley pointed him towards.  
"Hey Bobby." His mouth fell open when he opened the door on Sam Winchester.  
"Sammy! What are you doing here son?" Bobby pulled him into a hug. Sam nearly collapsed against him in relief.   
"I ran away. Bobby, he hurt Spike." Sam whispered, Bobby looked past him to where Spike stood a hair taller than Sam with one leg lifted up in a limp.  
"Get in here. Tell us what happened." Crowley pulled him into a hug once he was inside, and made up a spot for Spike to lay down. Roddy and Bash wrapped around him, putting his head on his back proactively.  
"We were hunting a Jinn. It got Dean, and Dad had left us behind to track it, so I thought it would be safe. I used Spike to follow it's trail, and we found it. Spike ripped it apart, I didn't even know he could kill it." Sam sat on the couch between them with his head in his hands.  
"Hell hounds can kill anything with a soul." Crowley rubbed a hand over Sam's shoulder.  
"Well he killed it, and I saved Dean, but then Dad showed up. I didn't hear him come in, but Spike tried to stop him. He didn't know any better, I was scared, and he didn't hurt Dad, he just tried to nudge him out the door with his head. Dad shot him, and he had Dean's demon blade. When Spike tried to back off he cut him with it. Bash heard him whine, and showed up throwing dad across the warehouse. I yelled to stop her, and we just ran away. I... I left Dean. " Sam wiped at his eyes, more ashamed of leaving Dean than of hurting his father.  
'Crowley!' He raised his head, a small smile finding his lips.  
"Speak of the devil. I'll be right back boys." Crowley disappeared, and found Dean in a motel bathroom. He looked ragged, maybe even injured.  
"Tell me he's with you guys!" Dean whispered, Crowley wrapped his arms around him.  
"Yes. He's safe, come on Squirrel." Crowley reappeared with Dean in tow. Sam sprung up to hug him. Dean collapsed to his knees, enveloping Sam in his arms.  
"Don't ever do that to me again Sammy!" Dean shook, clinging to him, Bobby put a hand on his arm.  
"Come on you idjits, let's get some food in you, and get you to bed. You both look exhausted. " Bobby said, Dean nodded, letting go of Sam.  
"Why don't we go cook something, let your brother rest." Crowley put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and lead him to the kitchen. Bobby squeezed his arm gratefully as he passed.  
"He still looks at you like that." Dean whispered, sinking into the couch.  
"Like what?" Bobby grabbed the beer he'd only opened a few moments before Sam arrived, and put it in Dean's hands. He may be underage, but after a run in with a jinn he could make an exception.  
"Like you hung the frigging moon. I missed you guys." Dean sipped at the beer, making a face, Bobby put an arm around him, and he curled up like a little kid.  
"We missed you too son. You want to talk about what happened? " Bobby rubbed his shoulder, Dean shook his head.  
"No chick flick moments Bobby." He mumbled , Bobby rolled his eyes, these boys had to get past this emotionally stunted tendency to lie to themselves and everyone else.  
"It ain't weak to talk about the shit you been through, or how it messed you up kiddo, weak would be letting it eat you from the inside without asking for help." Bobby let the silence fall over them for a long moment.  
"I was here. In the Jinn delusion, me and Sammy lived here, and I had friends, and played baseball. I had a girlfriend I could talk to. My dream world... It didn't have Dad in it." Dean hid his quivering lower lip against the beer bottle, sucking half of it down.  
"There's no shame in that son. Do you want to stay?" Bobby leaned forward to watch him when he asked.  
"Yeah, but he's my Dad Bobby. He loves us, and he's a good hunter. He needs us. He's just... Lost." Dean looked off at nothing, Bobby sighed, they had to do something. He couldn't let things go the way they had last time.  
"That ain't on you. We'll figure something out." Bobby let silence fill the room while Dean nursed the last of the beer.  
"I have to call him, and let him know your okay." Bobby whispered, Dean nodded.  
"I know." He got up, and went to join them in the kitchen. Bobby looked down at his phone. It could wait until after they ate, he wanted them to at least get a little sleep before the fight started.  
"Sammy?" John answered frantically, Bobby sighed.  
"No, but he's here, they both are." Bobby leaned back against Crowley to try and keep his composure.  
"Both? Dean is supposed to be asleep I the room, I saw him two hours ago, no way he made it across the country that fast." John could be heard scrambling to open the door to his room.  
"He called Crowley. He was worried about Sam. They're sleeping." Bobby laced his fingers with Crowley's .  
"He called a fucking demon! I am out here looking for Sam, and he thought a demon would help where I couldn't?" John threw something, the sound of it thumping against the wall breaking up his yelling.  
"Yeah, and he was right. That ain't the point, Sam came here because he was scared of you. You attacked his dog, they didn't talk about it, but Dean has a bruise that ain't as fresh as the rest of 'em, and I'd put money on it coming from you." Bobby said, Crowley frowned, kissing the top of his head.  
"You think I would hurt my boys? You aren't their father! You have no right to judge me! You are fucking a demon!" John yelled loud enough to blow out his phone speaker.  
"If they don't want to leave I ain't gonna let you force them. It's their choice. Just wanted you to know they were safe." Bobby hung up, tossing his phone on the bedside table.  
"I live in hell, and he's still the most irritating man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Crowley brought Bobby's hand to his lips.  
"He ain't so bad when he's sober, he just don't know better. I used to be just as bad." Bobby turned to press down into Crowley, he wriggled against him until he was snuggled up against Bobby's chest as close as they could get.  
"You still haven't really explained your past Robert. I won't press, but I'm happy to listen." Crowley whispered the words against the soft scruff of Bobby's beard.  
"It ain't the most linear. I died where I was before I came here. Suppose Heaven shot me out when things went tits up." Bobby closes his eyes, not sure how it would be received.  
"Well I died before I got here, but a bit more torture went about in the middle. How was heaven?" He kissed him since he couldn't imagine going from harps, and birkenstocks back to earth.  
"Nice enough, ain't that exciting honestly. Like it better here most days." Bobby ran his hand down his side, squeezing his ass.  
"Mm, you flirt." Crowley moved to straddle him. Bobby didn't get much sleep that night, but he was in a sparkling good mood the next day. He sat the boys down after supper since John could arrive at any moment if he'd left the night before.  
"I talked to John, he ain't happy, but that's on me. I know you love him, and you don't want to mess that up, but if you boys want to stay I need to know now. I won't let him come in here and take you back to something you don't want." Bobby sat on his coffee table to talk with them, Sam looked over at Dean.  
"He's our Dad." Dean whispered, Sam deflated, looking at his hands.  
"Family don't end in blood, and it don't start there neither. As far as I'm concerned you boys are family, so this ain't about obligations. I want to know where you feel safe. I can handle John. You don't gotta say anything yet, just think on it, and make the choice for you. It won't hurt my feelings if you leave with John, but I'd love to have you stay." Bobby reached over to put a hand on his shoulder to make sure Dean understood.  
"I'm staying." Sam mumbled, his ears red, and his chin tucked against his chest.  
"What?" Dean looked down at him, Sam scrubbed at his cheeks, looking up with tears in his eyes.  
"Dean, Dad is angry, and he drags us all over in the car. He hurt you, and he hurt Spike. I want to stay, and go to school, and play with Spike, and learn how to cook food that doesn't have to be fried." Sam wrapped his fingers in the sleeve of Dean's jacket.   
"Dad would never hurt you Sammy, you know that right? I'd never let that happen." Dean furrowed his brows.  
"I know that, but it's not okay that he hurts you, or that the things he kills might not even all be evil." Sam said, Dean nodded, putting his arm around his shoulders.  
"Okay Sammy, we should stay. What are we gonna tell Dad?" Dean looked at Crowley for the answer since he had a way with words.  
"We could, perhaps, kill two birds with one stone. Send him after Lilith's flunkies." Crowley offered, Bobby nodded. As if summoned by the talk of him the roar of the Impala engine reached them.  
"Might be best if you stay inside." Bobby grabbed his shotgun, and gave Crowley a quick kiss.  
"Worry wort. Why don't you keep me company moose?" Crowley teased, but stayed inside with Sam, who shook with the idea of facing his father.  
"Dean! Where is your brother?" John yelled as soon as his boots hit the gravel.  
"He's inside. Dad we're not going with you. I almost died last week, and you weren't there. Ever since you took out Azazel you've been drunk all the time, and you're scaring Sammy. I'm not putting him in that position again. He needs some place stable." Dean puffed up, prepared to take every bit of John's anger.  
"The fuck did you just say to me?" John stalked towards him. Bobby racked his shotgun, aiming it at John.  
"I think we can have this conversation with you at your car John, I don't want no trouble." Bobby moved between them, John lunged at him, and Bobby blew a hole in the gravel at his feet.  
"I ain't kidding, you stay by the friggin' car, or I'll fill you so full a rock salt you crap margaritas! " Bobby snapped, John backed off, but Dean tensed, torn between father figures.  
"You got what you wanted didn't you? You stole my boys right out from under me, and now you're ready to end me, guess you and that demon are meant for each other." John said calmly, Bobby grit his teeth. This was sober, angry John, which bode much worse for him.  
"You know what they want from Sam don't you? You always knew. I'm just trying to keep them safe. Crowley is helping me curtail Lilith, and the demons, putting his own damn life at risk to do it too. You could help. If anyone could keep Sam safe, and kill that bitch it's you, and you know it." Bobby offered up the only hope he had of convincing John to leave peacefully.  
"You think you can convince me to chase down your pet Damon's enemies, and leave Sam here to be twisted around by him?" John shifted forward, eyes tracking Bobby's shotgun.  
"Why not? You did it before. You left us here for over a year. It took you seven months to come to our rescue, if Crowley had wanted to hurt us the damage would have been long past when you showed up." Dean's hands shook, so he tucked them against his chest to cross his arms. Bobby had never seen Dean stand up to John.  
"Did they really twist you against me too son; after everything I did for you?" John spoke softly, and Dean had to look away from him. Bobby looked up to the sky a soft prayer leaving his lips.   
"Cas if ever there was a time to show up, this it." Bobby had hardly meant it as a prayer, and he certainly didn't expect it to work, but thunder rolled in the dark.  
"Hello Dean, Robert. John Winchester, we've been waiting for you to resolve you qualms with Mr. Singer." Cas turned his piercing eyes on John. John lunged, running the Demon blade through Castiel's chest. His vessel looked so young, seeing John impale it made Bobby jump despite knowing nothing would happen.  
"Dad!" Dean rushed towards him, but Cas calmly pulled the blade free, and dropped it to the dirt.  
"What kind of demon are you? " John watched him with wide eyes.  
"I am an Angel of the Lord." His voice held almost no tone, simply stating facts.  
"No. No, you can't be!" John fell back against his car. Lightning flashed, casting a shadow of his wings across the house, John fell to his knees, frantic to fit this into his head. Dean moved to stand next to Cas.  
"Cas, you okay? " He looked at the hole in the black leather of his trench coat.  
"I have healed this vessel, yes. A demon blade will not hurt me. Your concern is unnecessary, but appreciated. " Cas looked over at him, Dean made a face, picking up his knife, and wiping it off.  
"You okay Dad?" Dean crouched down in front of him, John looked up at him.  
"Did you know?" He whispered, Dean side eyed Cas.  
"Yeah, we talked a few years ago. After Azazel. Hopefully if he's here it means he came to help." Dean raised a brow at him.  
"I'm not allowed to interfere directly, though my superiors believe there is a chance Lilith and the line can be ended. You already have the weapon needed to accomplish this. The colt will work on her. I know you had doubt Robert, but there was no need. She is not a knight of hell. You will need to lure her to the surface, though I believe you already have plans for this." Cas turned to Bobby, all he could do was nod. He'd been so sure the gun wouldn't work. With all the trouble Sam went through before.  
"Yeah, we got something in the works." Bobby managed, Cas frowned, looking back at the house.  
"Yes, with the aid of your demon. John Winchester, we believe you would be best suited to take up the mantle of this hunt. My superiors do not trust such things to those who consort with hell." Cas offered him a hand, John took it, getting to his feet. Bobby scoffed, if only they knew.  
"Of course, will my boys be safe here, with... That thing? " John scowled at the house, Cas put his hand on John's shoulder.  
"I will watch over them myself. I assure you, they will be safe." Cas let his eyes glow with celestial power. The Colt appeared in his hand, and he passed it to John.  
"Thank you. Is... Is Mary... " He couldn't finish his question, desperate t know, but terrified of the answer.  
"She is in heaven." John sagged in relief, turning to look at Dean with a crushing sadness.  
"I don't know where I went wrong with you boys. I'll be back, so don't you get any ideas!" John pointed to Bobby, and retreated to his car.  
"Cas, thanks man, you really saved our asses." Dean smiled at him, Cas mimicked the expression.  
"You deserve to be saved Dean." He said, and just like that he was gone.  
"Ha, what a weird dude. Hey, we did it, and we didn't even have to shoot him a little." Dean forced a laugh that turned a bit hysterical. Bobby leaned his gun against his beat up old car, and went to Dean for a hug.  
"You did it. I ain't never seen you stand up to him. I'm proud of you son." Bobby whispered, Dean slumped against him, his hands fisted in Bobby's flannel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is still around, and Bobby's past may not be buried for good.

Bobby fed John locations for demons, and he hunted them, but he never stopped by. He never even spoke to his boys on the phone.  
Dean came home with bloody knuckles for the third time, and Bobby had to stop him. He put a hand on his chest when he tried to rush past.  
"He deserved it." Dean whispered, Bobby pulled him into a hug, letting him breathe for a moment.  
"Teacher called. Said this is the fifth fight they had to break up. You wanna talk about it? " Bobby ushered him to the living room sitting on the couch Crowley already occupied.  
"He was being a dick, so I broke his nose. I don't know why it has to be more complicated than that." Dean picked at his scabbed knuckles while he hunched forward in the chair. Crowley snorted, pouring Bobby a tumbler of scotch to match his own.  
"It's more complicated than that, thank you, because you ain't moving schools every two weeks. You're gonna get yourself expelled." Bobby gave Crowley's leg a squeeze before he took the drink.  
"Okay, I won't hit anybody else, can I go?" He'd dug his nails through the scab, and blood ran down his fingers.  
"No, but you can tell me what's got you wound like a damn top." Bobby pulled a rag out of his jeans, and tossed it at Dean.  
"It doesn't matter. You can't fix it." Dean pressed the rag into his bleeding hand. Crowley rolled his eyes at them.  
"It's like therapy for cavemen. Look squirrel if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but if you let it build you're going to end up a violent old drunk like the rest of us." Crowley rolled the amber liquid in his glass, his gaze moving back to Bobby when he chuckled softly.  
"You two aren't exactly subtle, people know you aren't my Dads, and they know your... A thing. Kids are just stupid okay." Dean mumbled, Bobby nodded, setting his drink down to leave his fingers with Crowley's.  
"I know this ain't the most forward thinking area, but you know there ain't a thing wrong with what we got here. Your family may not be a picket fence, and a toy poodle, but we love you, and we love each other. Bunch a idjits with shit parents can't change that." Bobby raised Crowley's hand to his lips. Dean got up, and moved to the spot between them, forming an awkward sort of group hug. Bobby moved over to let him curl up with them to watch made for tv movies.  
Dean went to his room after he'd tucked Sammy in, and put on his headphones. Crowley had gotten him a nice set that drown everything else out. He didn't want things to be this complicated. He wished Crowley could have a female vessel so people wouldn't talk, and he wished he wasn't confused about his own preferences, but most of all he wished John could be proud of him, and love him like he did Sammy.  
Maybe he was the problem. He was the one who got in fights. He was the one who ran away to help Sammy. He had his little dysfunctional family, and he loves them, but he didn't feel like he deserved them. You desreve to be saved, Cas had said that. He was an Angel of the lord, he couldn't lie could he? Cas... He wanted to talk to him again. He ran his hand over the soft cotton of his boxers at the thought of him  
"Hello Dean." Castiel's deep voice appeared near his door.   
"Jesus! Cas!" Dean failed in shock, falling out of his bed in just his boxers, and a tee.  
"You preyed for me Dean, is everything alright? You seem distressed." Cas held a hand out to help him up, Dean took it, pulling to his feet.  
"Yeah, well you scared the hell out of me. I didn't even know I could prey to you." Dean brushed himself off, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand still lingering in his own.  
"I apologize, would you like me to leave?" Cas shifted away, Dean shook his head, retrieving his CD player.  
"No, I could use somebody to talk to, I mean if you're not busy with Angel stuff." Dean sat back on his bed. Cas sat beside him.  
"My current mission is ensuring the welfare of your family." Cas tilted his head while he looked at him.  
"Is that why you're here, because I'm part of your mission?" Dean crossed his arms, not sure he likes that.  
"No, I'm traditionally not meant to interact with my wards directly, however you seemed troubled, as I said before." Cas looked so earnest, Dean decided he probably didn't know how to lie.  
"I guess I kind of am. Everything is just so complicated. Life used to be simple, stay in the car, look out for Sammy, load the guns. Now... I don't know, I guess it's frigging weird to pretend I'm normal. I mean I'm sitting next to an angel. One of my father figures is a demon. My dog is a hell hound. " Dean picked at a loose string on his comforter. Cas frowned at his split knuckles.  
"Is that why you are injured?" Cas touched two fingers to his hand, and a warm feeling swept through him, leaving no trace of the injury.  
"Well that was bad ass. No, I guess not. Chad, the guy I decked, he rags on me for the whole two dads thing, which wouldn't be that big a deal, I mean I probably would have still hit him, but like in the gut or something. The thing that got me was when he said my real dad hated me so much he dumped me on a pair of God damned faggots, so I could learn how to be a good bottom. I mean fuck that guy, I'm not gay, and Dad loves us!" Dean shook with the anger of the memory, Cas put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I can not speak to your sexuality, though I know he bares no ill will against anyone for it, I do know for certain that your father loves you. He is a very lost soul, but he has done everything in his power to care for you, and your brother. Even now he preys for your safety." Cas smiked, the expression a bit awkward on him. Dean leaned forward , and kissed him. A brief press of chapped lips to Castiel's perfectly soft skin.  
"Shit, sorry, I just, you..." Dean looked away from him red all the way to his ears. Cas lifted his hand to his lips.  
"That was not unpleasant. I have never been kissed before." Cas said, Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Really?" He whispered, Cas dropped his arm, nodding slightly. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, moving slower this time, Cas certainly could have stopped him, but he made no effort either way. Dean kissed him more thoroughly now, he'd kissed lots of girls, he was good at it. The soft scratch of Castiel's light stubble, and his firmer lips were really the only thing that felt different, and they still felt nice.  
Dean shifted, putting a hand on his leg, and swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. Cas didn't know how to properly respond, but his vessel let out a little moan of enjoyment. Dean used the opening to slip his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Cas attempted to mimic his motions, but he feared they were a bit stilted.  
"Shit!" Dean turned away, grabbing his pillow to cover his lap.  
"Have I erred in some way?" Castiel's tongue swept over his bottom lip, still tasting Dean upon their kiss swollen skin.  
"No! No, you were actually really good at that for your first time, I just got a little too excited." Cas tilted his head in confusion, Dean looked down at Castile's lap, noticing for the first time that Cas also had a significant erection.  
"Never mind." Dean returned to the kiss, the hand back on Castiel's leg, moving further up slowly. Cas put a hand on Dean's side, fisting in his tee to keep him from pressing him back into the bed. Cas pulled away this time, his head tilting while he listened to something Dean couldn't hear.  
"You okay?" Dean brushed his thumb over the dark jeans of his vessel. Cas looked back towards him.  
"I fear I'm needed somewhere else. Thank you for this experience, it was enjoyable." Cas smiled again, and this time it seemed to fit his face just a little better.  
"Any time." Dean stated at the empty space for a long time. Okay, so maybe he wasn't entirely straight.

Crowley seemed tense, he'd been off for most of the week, but now he almost seemed jumpy. Bobby put his hands on his shoulders, and Crowley flinched.  
"You gonna talk to me you idjit?" Bobby pressed his thumbs into the coiled muscles of his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his neck.  
"I need to tell you something." Crowley whispered, Bobby pulled a chair up beside him, scraping it loudly across the floor to keep his eyes on him.  
"Shoot." Bobby gave him his full attention. Crowley frowned, forcing a smug look into his features that Bobby recognized as his defensive look.  
"There is a demon in the area. Not myself obviously, fresh from hell." Crowley whispered , Bobby raised a brow, that hardly warranted his unease.  
"And? You know them or something?" Bobby ran a hand up the smooth fabric of Crowley's slacks.  
"I may have made it my business to personally make his time in hell particularly hellish." Crowley covered his hand, stopping it from becoming more distracting than it already proved to be.  
"You worried he'll come after you here? I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you, I can put up some new wards, but I figure the dogs can take care of anything with black eyes." Bobby said, Crowley sagged deeper into his shameful slump.  
"I fear it's a tad more complicated than that, it's your father." Crowley looked up through his lashes, Bobby reeled back, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
"That ain't... Did he have a deal?" Bobby struggled to swallow down his irrational panic, a black eyed demon would be easy to take out, he had the blade even if John had the Colt.  
"No, he was simply a damned soul. He more than earned his suffering. I tried to keep him on the rack for the rest of your life, but his penitent for violence endeared him to Alistair. Lilith sent him his old skin personally to complicate your life. I'm sorry." Crowley let him pull away, sitting back in a stunned silence for a long moment.  
"I gotta deal with him myself. I can take Roddy, shouldn't be too hard." Bobby scoffed at how weak his voice sounded, his hands shaking slightly. He'd delt with figments of his father, memories, but the idea of his father alive, and super powered made him feel small and helpless again.  
"I should be there with you." Crowley cupped his cheek, Bobby finally made his eyes focus on the way red shimmered at the edges of Crowley's eyes.  
"Ain't gonna risk your cover because I got Daddy issues. I'll keep my coin, but I don't need babysitting." Bobby shook his head, Crowley wasn't so sure. He knew Bobby could handle a demon, but one with history, it made trigger fingers slow.  
"I'm well aware, but I'm coming with all the same. I'll stay in the car, but this... I've been torturing him as much with our happiness, as I have with a knife. I don't want you to get blindsided by him, or anything he knows." Crowley stood up to wrap his arms around Bobby, who chuckled, slipping a hand under his shirt.  
"I ain't mad at you darlin', I know you do what you can to curb hell, but you can't disobey Lilith." Bobby pulled him back far enough to kiss him.  
"I love how you read my mind Robert, are you sure you're entirely human?" Crowley scratched his nails delicately in his beard.  
"Love you, you idjit." Bobby twisted both hands into the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a properly filthy kiss. Crowley hummed his agreement against his lips, his hand slipping down to cup his rear.  
"Come upstairs, I want you to fuck me, and help me clear my damn head." Bobby brushed his hand over Crowley's already hard length. They appeared in his room, Bobby now seated on his bed.  
"Are you certain, I know you prefer to top?" Crowley sucked at his ear, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin gently.  
"I know what I want you idjit, besides... Seems like a sort a fuck you to that homophobic trash." Bobby whispered, Crowley chuckled, backing off long enough to strip, Bobby hurried to do the same. Crowley leaned him back, his hands roaming gently over his body while their lips moved together. Bobby could admit, he enjoyed the times when Crowley took the reigns, he always took such care with him. It was hard on his plaster though.  
True to his word, Crowley stayed in the car. He had a tracker on Ed, but it turned out they wouldn't have needed it. Ed had holed up in their old house. The house his Mom had kept when she told him to get out. The one she'd changed all the locks on while he was in juvy, and forced him to sleep in the dog house in the yard until he learned how to pick a lock. He did it for her, but she never forgave him.  
"I ain't sure I can do this." Bobby looked up at the house, he'd gotten it when she died as her only family, but he'd never been back. He paid to have it kept up, and now he wished he'd let it fall to ruin.  
"He's no stronger than any other demon, just with more baggage my love." Crowley put his hand on Bobby's thigh, he shook his head.  
"Ain't about him. I put a bullet in his head when I was still a boy, killing him... He was gonna put her in the ground if I didn't do it to him. I saved her life, and the only thing she said was that God would punish me for it. That house has always had ghosts for me." He said, Crowley leaned his head against Bobby's, letting the silence sit for a moment.  
"You know how to deal with ghosts Robert, but it can wait. He'll leave eventually, we can wait." Crowley whispered, Bobby grit his teeth.  
"No, I gotta do this. Better to face it before he kills someone." Bobby forced himself out of the car after a quick kiss. Roddy snuffled at his hair, standing taller than Bobby at this point. Bobby buried his fingers in his fur, keeping himself grounded as he went inside. He had a shotgun with salt rounds, but his real weapons were Roddy, and the demon blade at his belt. He wouldn't be exercising this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short.

"Hey ass hole, you remember me?" Bobby shot him on sight, Ed stumbled forward, laughing. He turned, holding a glass up to him.  
"At least the last time you had the decency to shoot me face to face. I suppose I shouldn't have expected better from a faggot, getting off on demon cock." He poured the water from the glass over his fingers, and they sizzled where it touched him.  
"I was hoping he'd be with you. Got plans for him too." Bobby shot the glass, sending salt, glass, and holy water rocketing back at him. He fell to his knees, his laughter getting louder.  
"You think this hurts? Lilith promised me your soul, once I rip your traitorous heart out, I get to keep you. I get to torture that worthless scrap of a soul until you ain't any better than me." Bobby knew he was just trying to get in his head, he knew what to do, and how, but he couldn't move. He felt like that scared kid so many years ago. He'd died, and faced his demons, but this laid him bare in a way he hadn't expected.  
"Roddy!" Crowley's voice broke his stunned fear, and the enormous hell hound charges at Ed. The demon disappeared, reappearing beside Crowley, and throwing a glass of holy water at him. Crowley moved back, but it splashed over his slacks. Crowley ripped them open to try and get away from his burning skin, only managing to burn his hands too.  
Roddy sunk his hand sized teeth into Ed's shoulder, shaking him roughly, and ripping off his entire left arm. Ed disappeared, and popped in behind Bobby, taking the knife from his belt and slicing through his arm. Bobby clocked him, but it didn't help much. Ed backhanded him, pain lancing through his eye like lightning.  
"Still a worthless little piss ant!" Crowley appeared behind him, red smoke billowing around his vessel in his rage, his eyes entirely crimson.  
"Who do you think you are? I'm Crowley! King of the crossroads! Robert is mine, and he is ten times what you could ever dream of being!" Crowley waved a hand, and pressed him against the wall like a rag doll.  
"You are nothing! You will always be nothing!" Crowley snarled, Roddy stood over Bobby, and the other two hell hounds appeared beside Crowley.  
"He's right. You ain't shit." Bobby snapped his fingers, and the hounds charged forward to rip him apart. Bobby moved to Crowley's side, pulling him in for a kiss. He let the dogs have their fun longer than he probably should have while he drew strength from Crowley's touch.  
"You don't get to go back to hell, you ain't gonna hurt anyone else ever again. You're nothing for good this time." Bobby picked up the knife, and went over to his father's mangled body. Roddy stood over him, blood dripping from his maw.   
Bobby drove the demon blade through his heart, and watched him burn out from the inside. He didn't move until the light had gone out of his eyes. He looked around the house, it still looked exactly the same as it always had.  
"He took everything out a her. He made her believe he loved her, and then tore her apart bit by bit until she hated herself so much she couldn't forgive me for saving her. She never spoke to me after that. State took me, and she just let 'em. She died in this house, pills they said, and I ain't been back since." Bobby stood up, blood staining the knees of his jeans, his brow split open from his father's blow, and blood dropped from his beard.  
"Sounds like she was as weak as him, how did you end up strong enough to hold the world up by it's boot straps love?" Crowley limped over to him, his leg, and hands still smoking.  
"Found myself a better family. Come on, we gotta get that holy water off you." Bobby used the corner of his tee-shirt to clean his hands off. They hobbled out to the car, and Bobby dried his leg off, washing them both with a bottle of normal water. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and went back towards the house.  
"Where are you going love?" Crowley shifted to get up, and follow him, but Bobby held his bandaged arm up with a bottle of cheap booze in his hand to stop him. He tucked the rag from his pocket into it, lighting the fabric before he threw it at the house. Flames licked the cheap siding, devouring the house.  
"Ghosts, gotta salt and burn that shit." Bobby said as he came back, slipping into the driver's side. Crowley chuckled, closing his door. They drove home in silence, sitting on the porch to try and clean up before they went inside. No need to worry the boys. Bobby pressed an ice pack to his head, and Crowley leaned back against his shoulder while he wrapped his hands to help them heal.  
"Hell ain't gonna be happy with you. They wanted me dead." Bobby grumbled once his head stopped throbbing.   
"I imagine so, you should call your pet hunter, we may need the Colt soon." Crowley looked off at the sky over the scrap cars, painted brilliant shades of red, and orange as the sun set.  
"I'm gonna need a beer before I call that ass hat." Bobby let his head lean against Crowley's. He chuckled, endlessly amused by the way Bobby only used idjit on those he cares for, and found colourful insults for anyone else.  
"I love you Robert, and no matter what happens it was worth it." Crowley whispered, Bobby turned, nearly dumping Crowley on the porch in his haste.  
"Hey now! Don't go talking shit like that. We ain't going anywhere." Bobby frowned, Crowley shook his head, turning to press closer to him, ignoring the pain in his leg.  
"Don't panic love, I know, I suspect my life is about to become a tad complex, but I have the utmost faith in you." Crowley smiled, Bobby sighed leaning in to kiss him. Crowley melted into his touch with a sigh.  
"Come on. I ain't gonna blow you while you're bleeding in my porch. Let's go take a shower." Bobby pulled him up, and they leaned on one another to get inside. They froze as the door swung shut behind them.   
In the living room Dean sat impossibly still in Bobby's chair, across from him sat Sam, pale, and crying beside a small blonde child in a frilly white dress. She strokes Sam's cheek, a smile twisting into something sinister as she turned towards them.  
"Welcome home Crowley, I've been waiting for you. I know you promised you had this in hand, but we both know you're a big fat fibber. I gave Ed all that power, set it up to take this old hunter out of the picture so you could raise the chosen child. To think, I was going to make you my favorite toy." She spoke with the soft sweet voice of the girl whose body she had stolen. Bobby shifted forward, going for his knife, and Crowley tried to throw her away from Sam with his power, but she didn't even flinch.  
"Rude. I was being so nice. Owie!" Bobby drove the knife into her heart, blood rushing down her pure white dress. She waved her hands, and they both slammed back into the wall.  
"Your little trinket won't work on me! I know where I die. You have both been so naughty." Her voice screeched with demonic power briefly, Bobby could see the shadows of her power making his eyes ache. The hell hounds appeared around her, ripping at her vessel, she swatted them away like flies. They whimpered as they were held in place, being crushed against the far wall, plaster crumbling into their black fur.  
"Look Sammy, I told you they would want to play." She curled a finger, and Sam was yanked to his feet, and moved to stand beside her. Dean let out a choked snarl, and she turned her gaze on him.  
"Hush! You go last. Wait your turn." She moved to stand in front of Crowley. He struggled to move his hand closer to Bobby, hoping that he could teleport them away.  
"All of you are so naughty. You don't know the rules! No moving!" She drove a long iron nail she took from nowhere through his wrist. He choked back a yell, which made her giggle.   
"It's such a fun game isn't it Sammy?" She materialized a long blade in her hand, sliding it slowly through Crowley's stomach until his intestines spilled to the floor. She turned to see Sam sobbing silently, struggling to move. She plunged her hand into Crowley's chest, pulling out his heart.  
"Smile Sammy, you know you have his heart." She put it in his hands, and drew a smile on his face with Crowley's blood.  
"Oh, did you want to try?" She wrapped her hand around his wrist, and plunged it into Crowley up to his elbow. Sam tried to look to Dean, desperate to be saved, but Dean couldn't move a muscle. He screamed against the prison of his own body, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.  
'Cas, can you hear me? Please! I need you! " Dean preyed, Lilith turned rage twisting her features just as Castiel appeared before him. They all fell out of her influence. Crowley crumbled to the floor, and Sam tried desperately to put his parts back where they belonged. Bobby started reciting an exorcism, it wouldn't help for long, but they needed time.  
"Cas! Kill her! Please!" Dean shifted behind him, he'd never been scared the way he was now. Nothing, not even the things that had nearly killed him had scared him so much.  
"He can't. Can you little angel. You can't intervene." She grinned, Cas moved between her and Dean, his blade dropping to the floor behind him. Dean scrambled to pick it up. Bash sunk his fangs into her leg, having been forgotten momentarily.  
"She's right, I can only give you what you need." Cas stretched his wings out, casting an eerie light through the room. Dean ran forward, ramming the blade into her, but she managed to put her arm between it and her heart. Cas took a step forward halting, torn between what was clearly right, and his orders.  
"Cas!" Dean cried out when she plunged her hand into his stomach, Bobby shot her, rock salt peppering her skin, but she didn't move. Castiel's eyes shone blue, and he put his hand on her head, burning her out from the inside. He caught Dean, touching his brow, and healing his wounds. He hurried to do the same for Crowley, and then disappeared in a burst of angelic light. Bobby had never seen that happen when he flew. Unfortunately he had other things to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the music.

Castiel sucked in a breath at the shock of being forcibly pulled from where he stood. Naomi stood before him, already tutting at him. He had of course known they would not approve, but what else could he do? He straightened, wishing he was not in the vessel of a child for this.  
"Naomi." He met her gaze, she shook her head.  
"You interfered! Not only did you give them your blade, you smote the demon Lilith with your own hands! These events were meant to happen Castiel, and you meddled where you were not meant to be for the last time." Cas cast his eyes down at the chair that he very suddenly remembered being reset in dozens of times before this.  
"It would have destroyed them, what else could I have done?" Castiel felt no shame for his actions, only concern for what the consequences would be.  
"Nothing, you were meant to do nothing. The lives of a couple of humans mean nothing. You healed a demon for God's sake! No. No more second chances." A blade slid over his throat so quickly he didn't even see it appear. She held a small vial to the wound, and he felt as if his entire form suddenly took on the weight of his vessel. He sagged, and she caught him by his jacket.  
"No more anything." She healed the wound, turning to set down the now glowing vial, and pick up her tools to root around in his brain. He didn't know why, but fear gripped him, deep in his heart, and he ran. It shouldn't have worked, he should have been caught in an instant, but Naomi kept her office near a gate.   
He stumbled to the sand, and Angel giving him a look of confusion. He scrambled to the gravel, picking up a stone, and carving a sigil into his skin. When Naomi appeared before him he used it to banish her. He ran again, and kept running until his feet gave out. He didn't know if they would come after him. They might leave him to his punishment, or she could insist on taking his mind as well.  
He was in South Dakota, but Sioux Falls was not near if he couldn't fly. He hid in an abandoned warehouse, pulling off his jacket, and the shirt his vessel had worn. He tried to stretch his wings, and nothing happened. He hadn't fallen, he had been emptied out. He was human.  
He picked up a shard of glass, moving to the disused bathroom of the building. He looked pale, sweat had dried on his skin, and the cold rose goosebumps in it's wake. He did not care for it. His stomach hurt, and an uncomfortable tension had begun to build in his lower region. He cleaned off the one unbroken mirror, and brought the shard of glass to his chest, carefully carving symbols into his skin. His fingers leaving behind bruises as he struggled to locate each rib.

"All I'm saying is I'm worried about him Bobby, he hasn't answered any of my prayers, and we know he wasn't supposed to help us." Dean had been trying to go about his day to day life, he'd even gone on a date, but he couldn't stop worrying.  
"He may be right to worry Robert, I can't find him either." Crowley whispered, Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose.   
"I know. I tried to summon him, but I don't know what else to do here." Bobby pulled his hat off, running a hand through his thinning hair. A knock at the door pulled them out of their conversation. Bobby got up, he'd been expecting Rufus in the next couple of days, but when he pulled the door open he found Castiel, or what was left of him. He was filthy, his coat wrapped around clothes clearly scrounged from a bin, or a shelter. The shirt hung loose around the hollow of his stomach, and he looked like he had a fever.  
"Bobby." The word cracked his lips, and he collapsed.  
"Crowley! I need a hand here!" Bobby yelled, trying to catch him. Crowley appeared beside him, and blanched at the sight of the being limp in his arms.  
"He's burning up. Help me get him to the couch." Bobby pulled his shoulders up, Crowley lifted his legs, popping them into the living room.   
"Cas!" Dean pushed up beside them, but Bobby waved him off.  
"He's still breathing, get me a bowl a water, and a rag, I gotta check him out." Moving him had apparently pulled open some kind of wound on his chest as blood seeped through his filthy tee. Bobby had Crowley help him strip his jacket and shirt off, gasping at the grizzly sight. The symbols carved into his chest and arm had gotten infected. They were still clear, but blood and puss ran from them, explaining the smell.  
"Balls! Sam get me the med kit! Dean hurry it up!" Dean came back , nearly dropping the bowl when he saw the state of him.  
"What the hell happened to him?" Crowley saved the water, Bobby took the rag, cleaning his wounds carefully.  
"Don't know, but he ain't healing. Get me a glass a water, and then antibiotics under the sink. We'll patch him up as best we can, and see if we can't wake him up." Bobby took the med kit from Sam's stunned arms.  
"Look how thin he is. Robert I can't see his true form, he's..." Bobby gave him a look, and he closed his mouth.  
"I'll make some broth. He'll need to eat." Crowley disappeared, Dean came back with the water, and the pills.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Dean put his sleeve in the water, and set it against Castiel's brow.  
"If I'm right he's just got an infection. Once we clean him up, and get his fever down he'll be fine." Bobby said, no one spoke again until Cas stirred.  
"Cas! Hey, I'm right here. Take it slow." Dean rushed to support him as he tried to sit up. Cas sagged against him, weak, and clammy.  
"Come on son, take these." Bobby put two pills in his hand, Cas looked at them, and put them both in his mouth. Bobby held the water glass to his mouth letting him take a few small sips. He coughed, his hand going to his chest as the pain washed through him at the sharp movement. Dean pat him on the back gently.  
"You're gonna be okay, we got you." Dean whispered, Cas looked up at him with wide eyes, still dizzy from his fever.  
"What happened to you?" He reached up to brush the hair stuck with sweat from Castiel's brow.   
"They took my grace, my wings. They would have taken my memories too, but I ran. I did this. They hide me from them." His voice cracked under the strain, and Bobby gave him another sip of water.  
"Being human's harder than it looks ain't it. Dean you wanna help him with the broth, Sammy get him some bedding, he's gonna need some rest. Come on." Bobby set the water on the coffee table next to the broth Crowley had brought out.  
"What are we doing may I ask?" Crowley followed him, Bobby grabbed a bucket of paint.  
"Warding the property." Bobby grumbled, Dean settled in beside him, helping him hold the cup of broth.  
"Did they do this to you because you saved us?" Dean whispered, Cas let his eyes fall shut, not wanting to burden him further.  
"They did this because I disobeyed. This is not your fault Dean." He put a hand on his shoulder , too weak to hold it for long, but determined to make the point.  
"Those dick bags are just as bad as demons if this is how they repay someone for saving people's lives." Dean set the half cup of broth down, and helped Cas lay back with his head in Dean's lap. Sam pulled the blanket over him.  
"I'll put on the price is right, that's what you watch when you're sick." Sam turned the TV on, keeping the volume low.  
"Get some rest, I got you." Dean carded his fingers through his hair, gently trying to work out the knots.  
"Thank you Dean." Cas mumbled, drifting off quickly.  
"So we're keeping the Angel as well?" Crowley careful cleaned the edges of his latest sigil.  
"He ain't got anywhere else to go, and he did save your hide. I'm kind a attached to this look." Bobby stretched over to slap his ass, leaving a bit of red paint on his trousers.  
"Hey! I bloody love this suit!" Crowley pulled out his kerchief, trying to clean them.  
"It looks the same as all the rest of 'em." Bobby chuckled, Crowley shot him a look.  
"You are an unappreciative lout. These trousers are tailored to accentuate my hips, unlike the ones I wore yesterday." Crowley folded the kerchief back into a neat square, and tucked it into his vest pocket.  
"Well unlike you, I ain't a tailor, but it would explain why I can't stop looking at your ass today." Bobby raised a brow, his eyes tracking down to his rear.  
"You would stare at my ass if I wore a burlap sack Robert, that is not the point. The Angel isn't a helpless 17 year old boy, no matter whose body he's in. Those symbols on his chest are in enochian, and I'm willing to bet they're more powerful than any of the magics I have laying around. He may need a place to lay his head, but he's still a warrior of God created at the beginning of time. He'll bring twice the trouble I ever did." Crowley leveled him with a serious look, Bobby rocked back on his heels, looking at the drying paint, red in part because it had blood mixed in.  
"You don't think I know that? Look we owe him, and he ain't got power like he did. Imagine if you woke up human tomorrow darlin', you'd be a mess. I ain't saying he's gonna be out new son, and get a puppy, and his own Christmas stocking, just... We owe him. " Bobby met his serious look with one of his own. Crowley sighed, setting his brush down, and ducking to kiss him.  
"Fine, but if we're keeping an Angel you have to house break him, and I'll have to get hell in order." Crowley had been going back and forth since Lilith died, but he'd been putting off the last push of violent overthrowing. As much as it had appealed to him when he made the deal, Crowley didn't want to rule hell any more.  
"I suppose you'd have to do it some time." They finished up as quickly as they could, and found Sam and Dean in the living room with Cas. Cas still laid on Dean's lap, and Sam sat on the floor with his head leaned against Dean's opposite knee.  
"He awake?" Bobby whispered, Cas looked up at him through half lidded eyes. He already looked quite a bit better.  
"We'll be keeping him, so don't pout." Crowley pointed at Sam who held a hand up in defense.   
"I think this calls for ice cream, something easy for this one to keep down." Bobby tried not to watch as Dean's hand drifted in languid patterns over Castiel's shoulder, and up into his hair. He'd have to keep an eye on that.  
"Sit, I'll fetch it." Crowley disappeared, Bobby sank down on the floor in front of his arm chair to ruffle Sam's hair. Crowley came back, setting the half pint containers he doubted came from the kitchen on the table with five spoons. He handed Bobby his favorite, and chose a fancy vanilla, and dark chocolate swirl for himself before slipping down to lay between Bobby's legs.  
Dean shared his rocky road with Cas, who gave a surprised gasp of delight when he tasted it. Crowley dipped his finger into his, reaching up as if to offer it to Bobby, only to wipe it on the brim of his hat.  
"What are you five?" Bobby tapped his spoon on his brow, leaving chocolate behind. Things weren't prefect, and a lot could still go wrong, but it felt good to have his family back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Sort of. I may add more later, but it seemed like a good place to wrap up. Sorry if I made mistakes, I'm not the best editor. Tell me what you thought, and if you liked it I may add more.


End file.
